External Catalyst
by Gy4r4dos95
Summary: When Beast Boy returns from a six month research excursion in Africa, he brings along many gifts.. and uncovers many emotions within Raven. Some truly wonderful, and others truly sinister. What is causing this emotional imbalance and why does it have to do with Beast Boy?
1. Prologue

**Hello, all! Welcome to my new story. It has been a really long time since I've written and I've recently come up with enough time to let my creative juices flow. Anyway, I don't really have a lot to say other than enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual property having to do with Teen Titans.**

* * *

"So six months, huh?" Robin said, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "You'll be great. But, don't forget to call." The group stood upon the Titans Tower roof, Beast Boy's helicopter whirring behind them. The sun was rising, signaling that his time to leave was now. Africa awaits.

Beast Boy looked at his older brother figure and smiled. "Duh," he replied, "I'll make sure I call at least every other day, dudes." Robin nodded, happy with his response. He backed away and Cyborg walked over, squeezing the smaller man in his metallic arms.

"B, you better not get killed out there, man," Cyborg said.

Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy patted the taller man. "Dude, I'm just researching animals. And I can become one, so if I need to run, I can."

"Yeah, well," Cyborg sighed, putting down the changeling, "Just be safe, man. And bring us back something cool!"

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy watched as Starfire pushed Cyborg to the side and wrapped Beast Boy into an overwhelmingly tight hug. She backed away and looked at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Dearest Beast Boy, you are important to all of us. I am the most proud of you in this time. But, I must urge you to be cautious and to keep in contact. And you must take in all the sights and sounds of the beautiful Africa." She smiled, her green eyes twinkling with tears.

"Star, it's only six months," Beast Boy chuckled, ignoring the tightness of his throat. Yes, it was only six months. But the longest he'd been away from his surrogate family was no more than about a week or two for a mission. He would miss them greatly.

Starfire exhaled and dropped her hands to her side, turning her head to look over at the dark woman who approached. The Tamaranean backed away, swinging her arm behind Robin's back and leaning her head against his shoulder. The two smiled and looked over at Cyborg, signaling him to follow as they walked away.

"So," Raven began.

"So." The two stared at each other. "I'll miss ya, Rae. Whether or not you miss me."

Raven frowned slightly at the comment. "What makes you think I wouldn't miss you?" Beast Boy looked over at her, their eyes locking. He shrugged.

"I can be pretty annoying," He smirked.

The Empath nodded in agreement before replying, "Yes, that's true. But your heart will be missed..." She thought for a moment before stepping forward. "I will miss you, believe it or not." She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer into one of her rare embraces. As she pressed her chest against his, she felt a small pulsing within her. She couldn't help the small smile at the heartbeat, which grew faster as each second went by.

Beast Boy felt his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Raven's torso. The two stood there for a moment before Beast Boy stepped back and looked down at Raven's porcelain face. He felt her arms fall back to her side as he crossed his over his stomach. "Um." He thought or a moment. Now would be as appropriate as ever to tell her. Just say it really quick and run away, then she can't catch you and throw you off the roof. Yet, regardless of what his brain told him and ignoring the fast pace of his heart, Beast Boy stepped back. "Well, bye..."

Raven watched him curiously. She wasn't unfamiliar with the sudden fast pulse, as this was something she'd felt from him for a while now. The reason for his quickening pulse, however, was unclear. "Bye," she whispered. The Empath bit her lip as she felt her stomach drop slightly. What had she been expecting him to say?

With a closing of a door and a burst of wind, however, her question would never be answered.

* * *

**Please, please review so that I know what you guys think. Your reviews really mean everything. Thank you so so much!**


	2. The Necklace

**Fans are cool. I'll write that here since that's what I'm staring at while trying to come up with some witty author's note. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual property having to do with Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven was majestic. There was so much about her that was uncanny to the typical person, but so understandable to the atypical. Her intelligence is unmatched, her beauty envied, and her kindness praised. The one fault she would never overcome was her capability for intimacy. Surely the idea of intimacy was not something Raven bothered herself with, especially not when new spells and wonderful stories occupied her busy brain. The Empath was far too busy doing research on everything Azarathean and beyond. That was what she needed to focus on.

And yet, Raven was a blossoming woman. At the monotonous age of 23, she was clearly not getting any younger. Nobody likes you when you're 23. At least not according to Blink-182. That being said, Raven was nearing the point where she wasn't sure she would ever experience intimacy, and love was a concept so far off that she dared not spend a moment considering it.

The thin pages of her book crinkled slightly as she played with the corner of the page. Her mouth twitched as she read the words on the page, translating them in her head as she went. She sighed, re-reading the line for the fourth time. The voices around her interrupted once again. She sighed and looked up from her book, eyeing her friends on the couch. Starfire and Robin sat side-by-side, Robin's arm draped behind Starfire's shoulders. The red-head leaned her head against Robin's chest, smiling as she played with the ends of his cape. The two giggled at something Robin said, looking toward each other and melting into each other's gazes.

Raven knew so much. She knew the mysteries of her people and their history. She knew three languages. She had finally mastered her powers, traveled the world, and soaked in cultures. And yet, what sat right in front of her was a foreign concept. Her shoulders fell slightly as she felt a heavy wave overcome her heart.

"Raven, popcorn?" Raven jumped and turned her head to look at Cyborg. The metallic man held out the large bowl, taking a seat besides Raven. He lifted his legs, resting them on the coffee table and reaching for the remote. Raven eyed the popcorn before rolling her eyes and taking a few pieces, popping them in her mouth. Cyborg flicked the television on, flipping through a few channels. "What time is B supposed to be back?"

From the other side of the couch, Robin checked his watch. "He said around 3, but it's already 3:30." Starfire frowned and looked over at Cyborg and Raven.

Beast Boy had been gone for six months doing research in Africa, following his parents' legacy. Raven had to admit, it was much quieter in the tower without his constant presence. While it was significantly quieter, Raven wasn't so sure it was for the better. She had found herself missing his jokes and his warmth. Beast Boy was the type of person that would light up a room without even trying, and his kindness was not a facade.

"Well," Raven shrugged, "3:00 in Beast Boy time usually means more like 4 or 5."

Cyborg chimed in, "Well, he better hurry up. I want to know if the grass-stain got laid while he was away." Robin chuckled, but rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

"He was too busy helping endangered species, I don't think he had time for girls, Cy," The boy wonder smirked and began to stroke Starfire's hair.

The Tamaranean gushed, "It has been a whole six months! I wonder if friend Beast Boy has grown a beard."

"HAH I'd pay to see that," Cyborg snickered.

"Oh, yeah? How much?" The four turned to look behind them. Beast Boy's toothy smile could only light up the room. He let go of his suitcase and put down his duffel, arms out to welcome his friends. Before any words could be spoken, Starfire jumped from the couch and swooped over the back, enveloping Beast Boy in a bone-crushing hug. The changeling smiled and hugged her back, welcoming Robin and Cyborg into the hug as well. Raven stood up and crossed her arms. The three let go and Beast Boy looked over at Raven. "C'mon, Rae. It's been six months. I haven't annoyed you for six glorious months!" He declared with his arms out wide. "Don't I deserve one hug?"

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over, circling her arms around Beast Boy's stomach. The 22 year old wrapped his own arms around Raven's shoulder, now a full head taller than her. The Empath closed her eyes for a moment, taking in Beast Boy's familiar smell. A mixture of cleaned clothes and eucalyptus. The two let go and smiled toward one another before letting go. "Welcome home," Raven murmured softly. Beast Boy offered her a half-smile before Robin interrupted.

"So, you have to tell us about Africa!" Robin walked back over to the couch, Starfire perching beside him.

The Tamaranean added, "Yes! Friend Cyborg wanted to know if you got to lay! Also, where did you lay, may I ask?" Beast Boy laughed as the other three sat down. Beast Boy sat beside Raven, equally between the four other Titans.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy replied, glaring at Cyborg, "I didn't get laid, dude." His eyes bounced between the four as he spoke, "But I did see some incredible things while I was there. I saw so many species that I hadn't seen in years. And the research that my parents were doing was... not too off, honestly. They wanted to reverse evolution to bring back extinct animals, but they were looking at it all wrong. We have to promote reproduction of endangered species." Raven eyed him, silently impressed by his clear explanation. "Just like Jurassic Park showed. We shouldn't bring it back if it was meant to go extinct."

"Wow," Raven chimed in, "I'm... impressed."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, their eyes locking for a moment. He smiled softly before standing up and exclaiming, "I have presents!" He ran over to the duffel, unzipping it and looking through the inside. "Star, I got you a wooden elephant that I got from this African wood carver. It's handmade. When the trunk is up like that, it's supposed to be good luck." Starfire smiled and took the small wooden elephant from Beast Boy.

"For Robin, an authentic African Neolithic Arrowhead." Robin smiled as he gingerly took the small arrowhead, which was inside a glass box. Beast Boy took out a bottle of wine, handing it to Cyborg. "Vin de Constance for you, Cy."

Cyborg stared at the bottle and whispered, "I will devour you." Beast Boy chuckled and bent down, picking up a smaller, black box.

"Raven." Beast Boy handed her the box. Extending her hands, Raven suddenly felt the familiar hearbeat. One she hadn't felt in six months. Raven slowly opened the top, revealing a beautiful handmade tribal necklace. The necklace was black up until half way down each side, where two black and blue trade beads on each side sat comfortably hugging a dark, stone pendant in the shape of a diamond. Raven couldn't help but inhale with surprise as she looked down at the necklace. "It's just something I saw. I hope you like it."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, her cheeks flushing slightly. She cleared her throat and closed the box. "Thanks." Beast Boy's heart stopped for a moment, taking in her face.

"SO! Let's pick a movie..." Cyborg's voice faded out as Beast Boy continued to stare at Raven, unable to read her expression. Did she hate it? Did he mess up? Was she offended that he didn't get her something like a book?

The changeling interrupted the movie suggestions sheepishly. "Um, actually. I'm really sorry guys. I'm just really tired. It's like 5AM for me right now and I'm just wiped." Raven looked over and raised an eyebrow, sensing Beast Boy's pulse quicken as he spoke. "I'll just... see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"I hope you sleep very well, my dear friend!" Starfire gushed. "If you shall need anything, we are here." Beast Boy smiled and picked up his duffel bag and suitcase, making his way up the stairs and toward the hallway. As he disappeared through the double doors, Raven looked down at the box once more, biting her lip.

* * *

The night was silent as Raven stared up at the ceiling, thumbs twiddling on top of her stomach. She turned, sprawling onto her stomach and exhaling loudly. After a moment, she groaned and threw her covers off her body. Her black T-shirt and grey sweatpants swept against the sheets, creating small sparks as she stood. She quickly slid on her slippers, turning and making her way out to the hallway. Raven yawned while she entered the Commonroom, the lights dimmed around her. Turning to enter the kitchen, she suddenly paused.

"Hey." Beast Boy said, looking toward her as he leaned against the counter, a cup in his hands.

Raven looked over at the microwave clock. _12:45_. "I thought you'd still be sleeping," she muttered. She walked down the steps and walked toward the cabinet beside Beast Boy. The young man turned, opening it up and taking out a glass. "Thanks," Raven said as she extended her hand. As her hand wrapped around the cup, her fingers brushed against Beast Boy's. The two jumped as the static rushed through their fingertips. Raven blushed and cringed. "Sorry."

"It's almost 10 in my brain, actually," Beast Boy shrugged. "Jet lag is fun." Raven pushed down on the water lever on the fridge, her glass filling with filtered water. Glass full, Raven leaned on the other side of the kitchen, against the island. The two faced each other, a few feet apart on a diagonal. Raven took a sip of water as they stood quietly. After a moment, Beast Boy looked down at his glass, his thumb making circles against the condensation. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked up at the changeling. Beast Boy continued softly, "I had a feeling the necklace would be kind of wrong. I shoulda gotten you a book or like, something smart... or..."

"It's beautiful," Raven interrupted. Beast Boy looked up at her, fixated on her violet orbs.

"Oh." Beast Boy smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Nodding, Raven continued to look over at him. The two looked away after a moment, lost in their thoughts. "The tower was... quiet without you here," Raven recounted.

"Did ya miss my jokes?" Beast Boy smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, unable to hide the small smile that played at the corner of her mouth. Beast Boy chuckled and added, "I missed you, too, Rae."

Raven scoffed, "Right, I'm sure you missed me shutting down every single joke attempt." Beast Boy smiled, looking down.

"Eh maybe not that," He sighed, "But, you know. I missed all of you guys a lot. Six months is a long time. I missed talking to the team, and joking with the team. I missed just hanging out with the team... and the team has really pretty eyes."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy blurted. He looked up and whispered, "I dunno, I just missed you guys."

Raven focused in on Beast Boy's face. The green changeling had grown from being that short, childish boy to the mature, young man in front of her. Part of her found it overwhelming to see how much he had grown. After a pause, Raven asked, "What was Africa like? You didn't really tell us too much." Beast Boy thought to himself, looking up as he did.

"Well," he recounted, "It's beautiful. I don't have a lot of memories of Africa... Just from my illness and a little before that. But, from what I remember, it looked the same. We stayed mostly in Tanzania." He smiled, his green eyes glazing over as the memories floated through his head. "But when we went out to the wildlife and savannas... It was... Wow. The savannah grass was so golden... and it waved in the wind. The sun shone so brightly, and the rays through my sunglasses made little halos in the sky." Raven watched as he smiled at the memory. "And at night, the stars were... spectacular, dude." Beast Boy chuckled. "It was really unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Like a humongous city. Looking up at them... I just was lost and found all at the same time."

The Empath felt her pulse quicken at his description. She wasn't accustomed to the comic book nerd being so eloquent with words. A shiver passed through her body as she thought about his artistic description. "It sounds beautiful," she said softly. "Did you find out anything about your parents?" Beast Boy looked back at Raven, their eyes locking. There it was again, the fast pulse that Raven sensed, which filled her with warmth. It was always him. Why was it always _him_?

"Not really," He shrugged with a small frown. "Not any more than I already knew..."

Raven's head tilted to the right as she listened. "You don't talk about them," she added.

"I could say the same about you and your mom... and your world... and well, _everything_, actually," Beast Boy smirked.

"We all have our secrets, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two stared at each other, their hearts beating in the silence with anticipation, hoping the other would speak next. Clearing her throat, Raven took the final sip of her water before starting to the sink beside Beast Boy. "Well," she began quietly, "I probably should get some sleep. I promised Starfire I'd go shopping with her in the morning... and quickly regretting it." Beast Boy stepped to the side, turning to watch Raven place the glass in the sink. The Empath reached for the faucet, turning it on quickly only to get hit in the face as the water ricocheted off the glass and onto her face.

Beast Boy chuckled and put down his glass, grabbing a napkin from the counter. "Here," he snickered, "Lemme see." Raven rolled her eyes and turned her head, her face tinted with slight frustration and embarrassment. The changeling gingerly lifted the napkin to Raven's face, placing it on her cheek where the water had splattered. Violet eyes looked up, meeting the green orbs that focused intently. More warmth filled Raven's chest and she bit her lip, wanting to feel more. Raven's own heartbeat quickened and her palms began to grow warm with sweat. As if another person controlled her, Raven took a step forward, fully facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy's hand paused, the napkin falling slightly from his grasp. A green hand cupped Raven's right cheek tenderly.

"I..." Raven whispered, feeling her eyes fluttering closed. The small gap between them finally closed as Beast Boy's lips gently brushed against the frozen Empath's. Eyes now fully closed, Raven's hands fell limply to her sides, unsure of where to go. The kiss was gentle and submissive, uncharacteristic of the usually rowdy young man. Just as Beast Boy felt the confidence to wrap a hand around Raven's back, a fuse from the stove blew and a lightbulb exploded.

Raven stepped back quickly, a hand covering her mouth. "What..." She thought for a moment, mind bouncing in seventeen different directions. The changeling watched, cheeks flushed red. Raven's eyebrows furrowed and she glared. "What is wrong with you?" Beast Boy's heart dropped as his hands fell to his side. Raven was unsure of why she reacted as such, but a sudden anger exploded from within her. "You don't contact us, just come back here after six months, and you just... I..." She shook her head and turned, shuffling out the door quickly.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called out. His desperation was met with the swift sliding closed of the Commonroom doors.

* * *

**Please Review! Much more to come if you do!**


	3. It Was Nothing

**Sorry for the delay, friends! This has been quite the year for me. I guess better late than never. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

The night greeted Raven quietly as she lay in her bed. Her eyes glared at the ceiling, watching it with a lack of enthusiasm. The Empath groaned and turned to her right, shoving one hand beneath her pillow while the other curled a bundle of blanket beneath her chin. As she attempted to bury the memory of events just hours ago, violet eyes fell on her beside table. The lamp was off, yet the moonlight illuminated her beside table just enough that she could make out the frame of the box Beast Boy had given her. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled what had just happened.

She bit her lip, staring at it intensely. She pictured his lips connecting with hers, eyes closed as they inhaled each other's scent. As her mind drifted, she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. Opening her eyes, she inhaled sharply as she felt her arms grow goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Raven sat up quickly, reaching for her lamp and turning it on.

The light from the lamp didn't do much to her dark room. Her eyes scanned the room, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She was alone. Shaking her head, she reached for the lamp again and the room filled with darkness once more. Shuffling back under her covers, she stared up at the ceiling and felt her eyes begin to grow heavy as sleep tugged at her desperately. The Empath greeted the sleep, but dreaded what the next day would bring.

* * *

Raven was never a fan of the "mall of shopping". Something about walking around in a chaotic crowd of random people making whimsical decisions and impulse buys of items they don't need was just unbearable. The psychology move of playing specific music in stores to entice shoppers and influence them into buying merchandise was disgusting to Raven. On a normal day, she would be able to ignore these idiosyncrasies and manage to push through enough to survive by somehow finding the good in the situation. However, today was not that kind of day. Today, even the compromise of stopping at her favorite bookstore downtown was not enough for her to push through. Today, Raven hated the mall and this was painfully obvious to the Tamaranean princess who had dragged her there.

"Raven, please, what is the matter?" Starfire inquired innocently, shuffling through the pile of jean shorts on the white counter. Raven, standing beside her with her arms crossed over her torso and creasing her black T-shirt, was unamused. Starfire fixed her bag, throwing it behind her purple tanktop. Raven sighed, placing her hand on her hip, dangling her thumb in a loop of her dark colored jeans.

Raven mumbled, "It's nothing, Starfire." The redhead raised an eyebrow, turning and placing a hand on her hip. Her grey boot tapped on the floor, as she shook her leg. Raven looked over at her, face blank. "What?" She hissed. Starfire stopped tapping and exhaled.

"Raven, I may not be an Empath but I do know when a friend is not happy," Starfire began, "And you, my dear and wonderful friend, are not happy." Raven looked over at Starfire, squinting her eyes in thought.

Sighing, she shook her head and continued walking. "Nothing, Starfire," She dismissed. The Tamaranean followed Raven, walking closely behind her as they walked out of the store and into the main mall.

"You are not truthful," Starfire said in a sing-songy voice. The two walked through the crowds, people smart enough by now not to bother them on their days off. Raven turned into the food court, arms crossed. "Fine, if you will not tell me, I shall have to ask around." Starfire stopped, arms crossed as well. The two women glared at each other in a pseudo-stand-off. After a moment, Raven rolled her eyes. Seeing this as a sign of submission, Starfire smiled widely. "Please, what ails you?"

Raven sat at the table beside her, elbows resting on it as she rubbed her temples. Starfire sat across from her, placing her shopping bags on the seat beside her. "I'm not even sure how to start," Raven said as she shook her head.

"Usually one begins at the beginning." Starfire smiled softly.

"Thanks." Raven stared blankly. Letting her hands fall to the table, she looked up in thought. "Have you... ever been angry at someone for showing affection?"

Starfire shrugged. "Not that I can recall, truthfully," She concluded. "I have been angry when I feel a lack of affection... but not toward affection..." Starfire tilted her head as she thought. "But, why are-." Starfire paused, bright, green eyes widening. "Raven, who has shown you affection?"

Raven looked away and shook her head, "No one. It's not important."

"But, it is!" Starfire exclaimed, reading Raven's face. "I can sense your hesitation, dear friend. Please, inform me of the circumstance so I may better assist you! I will not do the judging."

Violet eyes peered over at her redheaded friend. Starfire smiled gently, hands together on top of the table as she leaned in slightly. Her green eyes twinkled with curiosity. Sighing, Raven began slowly. "Now, I must preface this as a nothing event. Really, nothing happened and I am both befuddled and annoyed."

"Raven."

"Okay, okay." Raven looked down. She felt the words hesitate to leave her lips as she stared at the white, greasy food court table. After a moment, she groaned softly and mumbled, "Beast Boy kissed me last night."

Starfire stood up, eyes wide and arms up. She smiled and began to cheer, jumping up at down. At least, she did so in her head. In reality, the Tamaranean sat silently, emotionlessly and calmly. "I see," She said softly with a single nod. "And this bothers you."

"Absolutely," Raven guffawed, looking back up at Starfire. Her hands sprawled in front of her, fingers wide as she explained her case. "He completely invaded my space and it came out of nowhere. In some way, I would call it disrespectful."

Raven thought back to the event, her skin growing goosebumps. His hand had just wrapped around her back. She could still feel his light touch in the curve of her spine. "But, did you enjoy it?"

"Well- Wait, what?" Raven glared at Starfire. The Empath leaned back in the chair, slouching uncharacteristically and crossing her arms over her stomach. "Absolutely not, no. No. Nope." _Pause_. "No."

"Alright, well explain the details of this event from the beginning."

Starfire shrugged as she leaned back, arms crossed in examination as she mirrored her stubborn friend. Raven scoffed. "I mean." She shook her head. "There isn't much. He's Beast Boy. He's childish and... I mean. He was gone for six months. He did not reach out, he failed to update us. How can he be that selfish? And then he comes back with this... _newfound open mindedness_," Raven said the phrase in a mocking tone, her fingers creating air quotes beside her before falling back over her tummy, "And tells me about his times in Africa and the sun in his ridiculous sunglasses and all this bullshit. About the city and the savannah..." Raven looked away in thought. "And the stars..." Suddenly, as if in perfect sync with her flushing cheeks, the trash can beside them exploded from within, throwing garbage everywhere.

Neither looked over at the trashcan, deeming it a typical and very Raven-like quirk. Instead, the Tamaranean leaned forward, placing her forearms on the table and intertwining her fingers. "Well, then," Starfire smirked. "I will not say anything, because I believe you know how you feel... If you do not, the can of garbage certainly does." Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire's voice softened as she continued, as if not to scare away a small animal. "But, Raven, I implore you. You must speak with Beast Boy... I have seen the way he treats you. He cares... And you must too, or you must apologize to that garbage can for wrongfully exploding it."

Raven frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. Yet, Starfire's unwavering stare causes the Empath to groan and run her hands through her hair. "I just..." Raven paused, thinking to herself. Her violet eyes fell to the ground as she whispered, "I'm dangerous, Starfire... I am not safe to be around when my emotions are running wild."

"Well, what if they are controllable in that state?" Starfire asked innocently.

"They're not," Raven replied, "They are never controllable. I just... I can't. And besides... This is Beast Boy. I am sure these feelings are not real. It must be something with him leaving and missing us... and me missing his annoying presence... or... something." She shook her head at her lack of eloquence. She was not one to lack proper vocabulary when speaking. Raven sat up, arms relaxing on the table. "I just have to tell him to back off. This will pass."

Starfire couldn't help but stare in sadly at her friend. How miserable it must be to be so deeply in love with someone, and not even know it.

"Come on then," Starfire said, picking up her bags as she stood. Raven sighed and followed suit. "We are going to get our fingernails painted."

"Star-"

"You can get black."

.

.

"Fine."

* * *

The Commonroom was busy as Raven and Starfire entered, plopping their bags down on the floor besides the kitchen. Robin and Cyborg were yelling at the television, watching a mixed martial arts fight. Beast Boy sat beside them, adding a few neutral comments as the two Titans beside him cheered on opposite fighters.

"Guys, it's just a fight," Beast Boy said, turning to watch as Cyborg jumped up and threw a fist to the ceiling in reaction to something on the television.

Robin groaned beside him, slumping into the couch and popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Yeah well, Santos will get him back, you'll see. He's been off this game. But, he saves his best moves for last!"

"Suuuuure," Cyborg smirked, sitting back down and resting his feet on the coffee table with two loud thumps. "That's why he's getting absolutely crushed. He's saving his strength." Cyborg smirked and watched the screen intently.

Starfire walked over, placing her hands on the back of the couch. "Hello, friends!" The redhead looked up at the television. "Another one of the fightings, yes? I still do not understand the concept of fighting for a belt... On my planet, we fight for a cause or to accomplish change. Yes, it often ends up with blood like these, but at least the bloodshed is for a purpose... not a belt." She tilted her head in thought as she watched the fighter fall to the ground, unwavered by the bloody scene.

Raven stood by the kitchen, looking through her bag. Her eyes were being pulled to the direction of the changeling. She internally battled the urge as she plucked a book out with her newly manicured fingers. Cracking open the book, she lifted it slightly over her face. Her eyes scanned the page before rising up and landing on the silent young man planted on the couch.

Sensing a gaze, Beast Boy looked over, meeting Raven's eyes. Just as quickly as their eye made contact, however, Beast Boy turned and stared at the television with newfound gusto. Raven felt her cheeks flush as she kicked herself mentally. _Better now than never. _Raven placed the book down on the stainless steel counter. The Azarathean cleared her throat and walked over to Beast Boy, tapping him on the shoulder. Turning and looking at her, Beast Boy feigned calmness. "Oh, hey, Rae," he smiled forcefully.

"Will you come and take a walk with me, please?" Raven said softly, hoping the others would not hear. Starfire smiled softly, but continued her conversation with Robin and Cyborg, in hopes they would not notice the two slip out of the Commonroom.

Raven's boots tapped on the hallway carpet as they walked, her arms crossed over her stomach. After a moment, they spoke.

"Listen Bea-,"

"Can I ju-,"

The two stopped and looked over at each other, their eyes locking once more. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, go ahead..." Continuing their pace, Raven nodded as she thought her words out carefully.

"Listen," She continued gently, "I'm not sure what happened last night... I'm willing to put if off as a lack of judgement and some sort of jet lag side effect." _Even though we both know that isn't true._ "And I apologize for overreacting. But, I would sincerely appreciate if you would please keep your distance." Beast Boy felt his stomach fall and sadness fill his chest. "I just... it's not safe for either of us."

Beast Boy thought carefully at her words as he watched her eyes fall to the carpet before meeting his once more as he spoke. "But... why not? A couple of light bulbs blew up, so what? Those are fixable, dude."

"But, that's just something minuscule, _dude,_" Raven retorted with frustration, but immediately regretting the childish ridicule. Beast Boy flinched at her slight mocking. Raven exhaled and hissed, "I hesitate to admit it, but I am unaware of how powerful my abilities can really be when powered by emotions. It's irresponsible." The Empath crossed her arms, a new favorite protection tactic. Who needed spells when you had arms?

Shaking his head, Beast Boy stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms. "Irresponsible, sure, whatever," Beast Boy said, "But, Rae... Are you really telling me that meant nothing? You're saying it's dangerous and it's irresponsible, but if there's even a little bit of a chance that it meant something to you, I can't keep my distance." He looked into Raven's eyes, his own green ones wavering with anxiety.

Raven's mind exploded with a million contradicting thoughts. Tell him it meant something. Tell him it meant nothing. Tell him you felt butterflies. After a moment of internal battles, Raven sighed and looked Beast Boy directly in the eyes to be sure her words landed clearly.

"I'm sorry, it meant nothing to me."

Hands fell to his side. Beast Boy looked away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Okay. That's all you had to say. I'll leave you alone."

Raven watched as Beast Boy quickly turned and made his way down toward the Commonroom. The doors slid open and he disappeared, just like he had disappeared through the doors of the helicopter six months ago.

The Empath stood silently, eyes falling to the ground in shame. Her words repeated on a loop in her brain. She felt her stomach drop at the lie, regardless of the fact that it would be safer for both of them.

As she stood silently, she felt a familiar wave of nausea hit her. Looking up, her eyes scanned the hallway as the back of her neck erupted with goosebumps. Something was very, very off.

* * *

**I'd love to know your thoughts! Leave me a quick review, or message me with any thoughts! I hope you guys liked it. See you real soon.**


	4. Shakespeare In Love

**I had it ready, so I figured why not! I hope you guys like it. It's been a real whirlwind writing this back and forth of emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Hours, days, then weeks went by with minimal conversation between the changeling and the Empath. Raven felt the disconnect immediately. Although, that all-too-familiar quick heartbeat emanating from the green shape-shifter had not wavered too quickly. She could still feel it as he passed by. At least, for a short period of time.

However, with each small exchange of words, the heartbeat had gotten softer and softer, slowly being eradicated and replaced by nothing but monotone static- almost like the sound of a fluorescent light. Raven had felt it diminish as the days went on, until a month later... it had disappeared all together. She had noticed this complete absence during breakfast.

Raven looked down at her plate of waffles, which she would have normally scarfed down by now. But, her thoughts were muddled by the lack of noise. Sure, her teammates were talking and laughing, but the lack of a heartbeat tortured her. She looked up, her eyes peering over at Beast Boy. The changeling threw his head back, laughing heartily at something Cyborg had said. He placed a hand on his chest, his muscles contracting as he laughed. His jaw was strong, opened just slightly to allow air. Raven felt her skin tickle as she observed. Tilting his head back up, his eyes caught Raven's.

Nothing. Not even a skip. Raven felt her stomach twist as she watched Beast Boy disengage from her gaze and look toward Robin as he continued some story.

She should feel happy that his heart stayed steady. Her mind should be content, knowing that she had dodged that bullet and was now in the clear. But, as she pretended to listen to Robin's story, Raven could not help the sinking feeling from enveloping her as she poked at her breakfast.

As if the world knew she needed something to distract her, a beeping from the Titan's computer rang. The five looked over as Cyborg started toward the computer, bending down at peering at it. "Huh, it's Mayor Picoult. She wants to video chat." The other four began to stand, making their way to the couch.

"Huh, beam her up," Robin replied as they took a seat on the circular couch. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the computer, and Mayor Picoult's face appeared on the large television before them. The metallic man turned to join the group. "Mayor Picoult," Robin began with his 'official business' voice, "This is a pleasant surprise. How can we help you?"

The middle aged woman looked stern, her glasses perched on her nose. "Yes, I apologize for the hastiness. I've received notice from Steel City. They need assistance with government infiltration. Given the fact that they are our sister city, I sense responsibility in providing aide."

"How can we help?" Robin asked, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his thighs.

"They'll need a few of you to go over and investigate undercover," Mayor Picoult said, "I'm sure you're familiar with Steel City, Cyborg, so you will be going. I'll need Robin to go, as well, for the undercover portions of this investigation. I would like one member of your team to stay with me in my office to maintain 24/7 contact with the team in Steel City." The two men nodded as they listened. "Now we'll need two of you to say behind in the tower to remain On Call. I'll leave that up to you to decide."

Cyborg replied, "You can count on us. We'll pack up and be on our way in an hour."

"Copy that," Mayor Picoult said. "Thank you, Titans. Signing off."

The Mayor's face disappeared from the screen as she signed off. The five Titans sat as Robin thought for a moment. Starfire looked over at Raven before exclaiming, "I would very much like to stay with Mayor Picoult! I do not have the experience with investigations, and would like to learn."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Robin nodded. "And Mayor Picoult likes you a lot." He looked over at Raven and Beast Boy, who were seated on opposite sides of the couch. "Are you guys okay with staying here and holding down the fort?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Sure, dude. You got it." Raven looked over at him. He was far more calm and collected than she was in the current moment.

"Alright, so we have a plan." Robin stood up and ordered Cyborg and Starfire to pack up quickly and report back to the Commonroom. The three disappeared out the door, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

The changeling sighed and patted his thighs like drums. "Welp, I'm gonna go eat some pizza." He stood up and turned to walk toward the kitchen. As he walked over, Raven felt words tickling her tongue. They were desperate to come out. Her chest tingled with anxiety as she looked over at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," Raven called out suddenly. He turned, looking over at her with curiosity. She stood up and crossed her arms while facing him. Beast Boy waited as she stood in silence. He looked around the Commonroom, patiently waiting for her to speak.

The changeling cleared his throat, attempting to catch Raven's attention. The Empath looked back up at him. "So?" He asked, urging her to continue.

Raven frowned slightly. "I apologize for interrupting your pizza time," She rolled her eyes and shook her head whilst glaring at him. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on the counter to lean. "When I said keep your distance, I did not mean for you to ignore me. We are still teammates and you should still communicate."

Shrugging, Beast Boy retorted, "I do communicate, dude. I'm communicating right now. I don't know what you want me to say, Raven." Scoffing and shaking her head, Raven sat into her right hip.

"So now I'm Raven, not even Rae?"

"You hate when I call you Rae."

"That's beside the point," Raven hissed. "You know what, forget it." She turned and let her arms fall, walking around the couch. She wasn't sure why she was so angry. He was following her directions after all. Perhaps that's what made her even more frustrated. "I'm going to meditate." The Commonroom doors slid open, allowing her to swiftly turn the corner and disappear down the hallway.

* * *

The darkness of her room was comforting to Raven. She could close her eyes and it felt as if nothing existed. Perhaps, as if she didn't even exist. Crossing her legs, Raven felt herself lift up from the ground. She quietly chanted, feeling her heartbeat slow and her mind clear.

The past month or so had been difficult. The waves of nausea grew more frequent, seemingly out of nowhere. The nerves had even begun to infiltrate her sleep, sending her spiraling into endless nightmares. Sleep was a sore subject for her lately. A lot was a sore subject for her lately, as a matter of fact.

It was unlike her to let her frustrations cause her to act childish. So her annoyance with Beast Boy was quite uncharacteristic, especially when he was respecting her wishes.

"Are you sure you are respecting your wishes?"

Raven felt her mind's eye open and she looked over at knowledge. She sighed and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Honesty replied, "You are lying to yourself, Raven. This is not what you wish."

"And how do you know... Never mind," Raven stopped herself. They were her emotions, after all. Of course they knew.

Knowledge continued, "You are being foolish if you believe that we have not been in check these past few weeks."

"And you are even more foolish if you pretend you do not know why," Sadness mumbled.

Raven groaned. "Nobody invited you here."

Love chuckled, "Raven, we are always here. We don't need an invitation. We come when we are most needed."

"And why exactly do I need you now?" Raven hissed. "I'm fine." Raven outwardly cringed as something in the real world exploded.

"Why exactly do you lie?" Honesty questioned softly. "You know your lying causes chaos."

Raven mentally rolled her eyes. "That's only with fear."

"Well, perhaps your are fearful of the truth," Knowledge replied.

"What is the truth that I fear?" Raven shook her head.

Love smiled. "I think you are aware of that very answer."

"You think we are unaware of the missing heart beat?" Sadness chimed in.

Raven frowned. "Well, how about my nightmares... and this horrible feeling I've been experiencing. Something is misaligned within me. What is it?"

"That I cannot tell you, for I do not know myself," Knowledge replied.

Scoffing, Raven hissed, "Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"I only know what you know," Knowledge explained. "And while you know your feelings, I cannot tell you the cause of your anxieties. But, I can assure you it is not from within."

Raven sighed, "I don-,"

"You must speak with him," Knowledge interrupted. "You must stop lying to yourself before-,"

"Raven?" A voice interrupted.

Raven opened her eyes and looked over at her door. "What?" She said sharply.

"I was wondering if you wanted pizza?" Beast Boy asked from outside the door. "I have an extra slice."

Letting her feet fall to the floor, Raven turned and walked over to the door, letting it slide open. Beast Boy held out the plate with a slice of steaming pizza almost as if holding out an olive branch. Raven looked down at the slice and then up at the young man. "Sure." She said in a monotone as she took the plate. Beast Boy smiled softly before his face returned to seriousness.

"I also wanted to say sorry," he continued, "I have kinda been ignoring you. Sorry. I'll try not to..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Would you want to maybe... I don't know, watch a movie?" Beast Boy's eyes were such a bright green that it was difficult to look away, as much as Raven desperately wanted to. She wanted to turned her back and close the door, hugged by the darkness of her room. But, something would not let her.

Thinking for a moment, Raven replied, "You'll probably pick something absolutely heinous." Beast Boy's ears dropped at her response. "But, sure. Just give me a second." Beast Boy then smiled, his face glowing.

"Great! I'll see ya down there." With that, Beast Boy turned and began walking down the hallway. Raven sighed and closed the door.

_Now is as good a time as any. _

"Shut up." Raven rubbed her temples and pushed her door once more, sliding it open.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about National Geographic?" Beast Boy asked, flopping down on the couch and placing his plate on the coffee table, trading it for the remote.

The television blinked on and Raven replied, "It highly depends on what's on." Beast Boy nodded and flipped to the channel. A documentary on the history of marbles.

"Um..." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Change," Raven said. Beast Boy exhaled with relief as he flipped through the channels. After much deliberation, the two settled on Shakespeare in Love. Raven was in it to point out the historical inaccuracies while Beast Boy just liked the love story.

The two sat on the couch, eyes glued to the television. Raven swallowed her pizza and commented, "The number of historical inaccuracies in this movie is astounding. They somehow manage to get almost everything incorrect, but it makes for an interesting story."

"Yeah, I guess," Beast Boy agreed. "I just think it's cheesy. But, like, in a nice kinda way. That stuff just doesn't happen."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, noticing his ears fall slightly as the two characters locked lips on the screen. "Yes, I suppose not," Raven mumbled. She turned her head just as the two began to make love on the screen. The two sat in silence, their cheeks flushing as their gaze remained glued onto the screen.

Butterflies swirled in Raven's stomach as she looked over at the changeling next to her. He lifted up his arm, raising the slice of pizza to his lips. Raven bit her lip as she watched the muscles in his forearms move beneath his skin. His jumpsuit was dark, but thin enough that she could still see his muscle definition. The changeling chewed on his slice, raising a gloved hand to his mouth, thumb stroking his bottom lip to catch a piece of dangling cheese.

Snapping herself back into place, she looked back at the television as Beast Boy began to laugh at the joke in the next scene. His laugh was scratchy like his voice, but as it matured with his age, it became more musical. Her ears grew warm from the sound. _Stop. Stop it. You feel nothing. _She mentally argued with herself. Suddenly losing her appetite, Raven put down her slice. She attempted to ignore her running mind, the nausea beginning to slowly emerge. Beast Boy looked over at her, eyes falling on the plate now placed on the coffee table.

"Full?" He asked innocently.

Raven stood up suddenly. "Um, yeah," She turned to move toward the kitchen. The Empath stumbled slightly as she reached for the counter to lean on.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, simultaneously placing his plate down as well. He stood up and followed her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven turned angrily. "Stop it!" She said, unable to meet his gaze. Beast Boy recoiled at her tone, his hand still in the air as he watched her with concern. The violet haired girl hissed and placed a hand on her stomach. _He's just being nice because you feel ill. _She rubbed her temples, a headache beginning to pierce through her brain. The goosebumps were unavoidable as they tickled the back of her neck. How did she go from feeling so good to so bad?

Beast Boy dropped his hand, eyeing her skeptically. "Um. I'm sorry. Why are you so mad?" He said. Raven did not answer, she simply ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Beast Boy read this as frustration, and scoffed. "Dude, I stopped ignoring you, isn't that what you wanted?"

Her eyes closed as she felt something pulling her toward Beast Boy. Planting her feet into the ground, she fought the urge.

"Yes," Raven hissed, "But, no... I-," She stopped short, looking down and breathing in slowly.

Beast Boy watched her curiously. He sensed her sudden wave of anxiety. The changeling took a small step forward, bending his knees slightly so he could take a look at her lowered face. "So what's wrong, what do you want me to do here? I-,"

Silence filled the room as Raven grabbed Beast Boy's face, bringing him toward her aggressively. As her lips crushed against his, her nausea ceased altogether.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts! Leave me your wishes. Leave me your comments.**


	5. The Presence

**Enjoy, friends! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he felt Raven's hands on each side of his face. His nose caught an unfamiliar scent, something he had never smelled from her before. Perhaps from Starfire and Robin when they were close to each other, but never from her. The changeling stood still, his lips tingling but his body remaining calm. He watched Raven as she kissed him aggressively. His eyes traced her forehead, which was beaded with sweat. He felt her hands squeezing his cheeks, causing the changeling to be unable to breath properly.

After what felt like an hour went by, even though it was only a few seconds, Beast Boy gently moved back from Raven. Their lips parted and Raven looked up at him, hands still up but cupping air instead of Beast Boy's face.

"Rae..." Beast Boy whispered. "What are you doing?" Raven's hands slowly fell as she looked around with confusion. What _was_ she doing?

Raven's hands began to shake as she contemplated her next move. Violet eyes darted around, avoiding Beast Boy's emerald orbs. The changeling watched in silence as she stepped back and touched her stomach. The nausea was completely gone, as if it were never even there. Her emotions screamed within her, encouraging her to speak the truth. The words rolled out of Raven's mouth, as if she had no control of her words. "I'm sorry," She managed to croak out. "I'm sorry I shut you down. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"I don't understand." Beast Boy stared at her blankly. Raven watched his face remain unchanged, and her heart shattered.

She exhaled shakily and looked down. "This is so ridiculous," She hissed at herself. "This is not me." Behind her, the remote flew across the room, exploding into pieces as it made contact with the wall. _**Lying will get you nowhere, Raven.** _Raven jumped slightly at the sinister voice that echoed through her head.

Beast Boy looked over at the broken remote, then back at the Empath, green eyes steady. Raven's eyes continued to bounce off of surfaces like a ping pong ball. Her hand went from her stomach to her head, as if trying to take her own temperature. "What isn't you?" Beast Boy asked, attempting to catch her gaze. "Raven, what is going on here?"

**_TELL HIM. _**

Raven paused, closing her eyes and listening. Nothing. "Azar, I can't even hear it now of all times." She whispered to herself. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, looking around.

"Hear what?" He asked, eyes wide.

Violet eyes met green. Raven felt her loss of control once more and she blurted out. "I have feelings for you." Beast Boy watched her, his eyes filling with sadness and regret. Raven watched as he sighed her name, looking away.

"I..." He began softly. "I'm sorry... I don't think I feel that way about you anymore." Raven bit her lip, feeling her eyes sting. Beast Boy jumped slightly as another lightbulb blew above Raven's head. Raven looked down as a wave of embarrassment and hurt overcame her. The shapeshifter shook his head after a moment. "I don't know what to say... you told me you didn't feel that way about me, Raven. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't just gonna..."

Raven nodded in understanding. "No, I get it. You don't have to explain." She turned and started toward the doors.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called after her, causing her pause as she faced the door. "I didn't really have a choice. I could have either let myself be sad or move on, and I moved on." He exhaled once more and whispered, "I am so sorry." Raven, faced away from him, looked down. Her cheek was suddenly wet as a tear fell, detaching from her face and hitting the carpet.

The doors slid open once more and Raven cleared her throat, attempted to speak without letting her voice shake. "It's fine." Beast Boy watched as the doors slid closed behind her.

* * *

"Hey, dude, how's it going over there?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at the communicator.

Robin's face entered the view as he replied, "We're getting some leads. Apparently some goons are trying to hack into government files and gather some information. But, we don't know what for just yet."

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy asked, eyebrow raised, "That's weird. D'ya know how much longer you'll be away?"

Robin shook his head. "No, not really. We just don't have any real leads yet. We can't leave until we have something. How are things there?"

Beast Boy looked around at the empty Commonroom. The lights were dimmed, the sun from outside providing some rays that tickled the carpet. Yet, even with the blue sky and the puffy clouds, it felt empty. He hadn't seen Raven in a few days and it was getting lonely. "Um. Boring, actually," he replied, looking back at the communicator.

"Raven's not entertaining you?" Robin chuckled, his face smirking through the slightly staticky screen.

"Yeah, you could say that," Beast Boy smirked in attempt to mask his gloomy eyes.

Starfire's face suddenly came into view and she smiled widely. "Have you and friend Raven done the bonding?" Her green eyes twinkled. Robin looked at her as he was pushed out of the frame.

"Um," Beast Boy thought for a second, "Eh. You know how she is, dude. She's kinda just in her room."

The redhead frowned slightly. "I see..."

"Well, guys I gotta go," Beast Boy quickly blubbered before Starfire could pry any more. "I have some... reading to catch up on."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "B, you don't read."

"I do now. Buh-bye!"

_Click_.

Beast Boy placed the communicator on the counter, looking toward the door. His fingers tapped on the counter, one after the other in a speedy pattern. The changeling looked back at the Commonroom, his eyes landing on the television remote beside his communicator. Beast Boy slowly reached for the remote, picking it up and finagling the power button. As if something held him back, he failed to cue up the screen. Frowning, he placed the remote back down and sat in silence. After a few minutes passed, he groaned and stood up, making his way to the hallway.

The hallway was much more still. Now that the number of residents had fallen from five to two, the tower felt... colder. Or maybe that was from the cold he felt from Raven... he wasn't so sure. Beast Boy's hands shook slightly as he walked, his mind formulating sentences as he walked slowly.

Passing by several doors, he paused and turned to face one on his right. Her name was etched carefully into the metal, the shading from the hallway light creating a shadow within the etched letters. Beast Boy stood for a minute quietly. Shaking his head, he turned to go back to the Commonroom.

_No_. He stopped himself and faced the door once more.

Raising a gloved hand, he neared the metal. Just as his fist was about to connect with the cold material, the door slid open slightly, revealing half of the Empath's face. "What?" She hissed. Beast Boy stepped back and dropped his hand. Of course she could sense his presence.

"Um..." He began slowly. "I'm sorry about before... Please don't lock yourself in there because of me."

Raven chuckled sinisterly and uncharacteristically. "You think I locked myself in here because of you? Get over yourself." Beast Boy frowned, unable to hide his hurt at her statement. "I've been doing some research. Not that it is any of your business."

"Oh." Beast Boy shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, okay then. I-,"

"Is that all?" Raven asked curtly. Beast Boy stared dumbfounded. "Well, I'll be getting back to it, then." With that, the door slid closed with a slam. Beast Boy's mouth opened slightly as he stared blankly at her door. What had just happened?

Inside, Raven leaned her back against her door as she closed her eyes. She sighed, violet eyes fluttering open and taking in her room once more. It was as if a hurricane blew through her room, as papers were scattered everywhere and her mirror was cracked. Raven stepped forward, drawing closer to her desk. She bent over and stared down at the book that lay open, tracing her finger down the page.

The title of the chapter she was so focused on? Identifying Charms.

And just as another wave of sick overcame her, a familiar and unwelcomed red siren screamed throughout the tower.

* * *

Raven ran into the Commonroom, cape waving behind her. Beast Boy stared at the computer screen at the blinking red dots on the Jump City grid.

"The scanner is picking activity at the Diamond Den downtown," he said quickly, refusing to look at Raven. The Empath nodded and the two started to the roof.

Downtown, the store had emptied out, civilians watching from outside as several Billy Numerouses raided the contents of the store. Police cars had begun to drive up to the scene.

"Well, I'll be!" Billy Numerous chuckled as he picked up a large diamond from the opened case. "Lookie here at this beauty!"

The Billy a few feet away looked over and smiled widely. "Well, that'll add a lot to our collection, boys!" The Southern accent dripped from their words as they spoke to each other quickly.

The Billies suddenly paused and looked over at the store entrance. Raven crossed her arms. "Put the diamonds down, Billy." Just as quickly as the Billies turned to look at the two Titans, they multiplied and began to charge at them. Beast Boy quickly shifted into multiple animals, attempting to knock out the clones.

Raven flew up to the high ceiling of the store, grabbing a few chairs with her powers and throwing them at the Billies that ran her direction. Swooping down, she swiveled in the air, her leg coming in contact with one of the Billy's heads. She turned, beginning hand to hand combat with the four Billies around her.

The Billies whooped around her joyfully, beginning to multiply once more. Yet, with every new clone, the punches became weaker. Raven grunted as she elbowed a Billy, then dodged a hit, then kicked another Billy.

"Well aren't you just a beauty," one of the Billies smirked as Raven faced him and reared her fist back. The Billy reached forward quickly, grabbing her wrist. "Uh-uh-uh," he chuckled, "Now, a fine lil' lady would never be so improper." Raven cringed, feeling Billy's clammy hand wrapped around her's.

Raven frowned, but watched as the red men around her began to swarm and circulate around her. Her head suddenly stung as her eyes darted from left to right, seeing nothing but swarms of red. "S-stop," She said, her arm falling.

The men began laughing as they circled around the Empath. Raven suddenly looked down and covered her ears, the laughs echoing through her head. "Azar, enough," She hissed softly. Her begs fell upon many deaf ears as the Billies began to grab for her.

"ENOUGH!" Raven bellowed, her eyes suddenly multiplying much like Billy Numerous himself until she had four angry demonic eyes glaring out in front of her. From the other side of the store, Beast Boy turned and watched with wide eyes as Raven raised her arms and a wave of dark energy exploded from her body, sending the clones flying back until they disappeared.

She panted, turning and raising her arms higher. The room began to shake as winds began to whip objects around. Beast Boy watched as Billy Numerous's clones disappeared, leaving a single Billy standing in shock. Raven turned to him, reaching forward. A long, black aura of an arm extended from her hand and wrapped around Billy's throat. The man squealed, legs flailing, as Raven picked him up from the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, beginning to make his way toward her, "Raven, stop!" Raven smiled devilishly, her four eyes glaring at the villain. Billy began to scream as he drew closer to the half-demon. Beast Boy watched helplessly, speeding up and grabbing her arm. "Raven, STOP!"

Raven suddenly flinched, her eyes returning to their normal hue and the extras disappearing. Billy Numerous plopped to the floor as Beast Boy held her arm. Violet eyes met green as the world grew fuzzy. The Empath exhaled as she felt a darkness overcome her vision, and her body meet the floor with a heavy thud.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. The more you review with feedback, the more I know how to grow and get better. Thanks!**


	6. Wide Awake

**I'm not sure about the rest of you out there, but I am feeling like this is a very weird time in our world right now. Whatever your situation, I hope that we take time for ourselves, do our due diligence, and look out for others during this time. So, to make sure we all stay safe and socially distant, I bring you new chapters twice a week of this story. **

**Let's get to writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness as Raven began to gain consciousness. She felt her dry lips separate as she licked them. A drop of cold water rolled down her forehead, landing on her earlobe. Raven raised her arm, feeling a stinging in her inner elbow. A voice from outside whispered to her as she began to wake.

Her violet eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry as she blinked her sleep away. She scanned the room groggily, her eyes falling on a green blob beside her. As she grew more conscious, the blob began to grow features such as wide, concerned, beautiful, green eyes. While her body began to grow more alert, Raven became aware of her piercing headache. Raven's eyebrows furrowed and she began to wriggle, attempting to sit up.

"Shh," Beast Boy whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her back down, "Don't sit up, just rest."

Her head fell back onto the soft pillow, listening to the sound of water dripping beside her. Beast Boy looked down, squeezing something. Her violet eyes fell to his arms, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his forearm muscles moving beneath his skin. Raven watched closely as he lifted his hand, pressing a cold compress on her forehead again. Her eyes fell to her body, feeling the bruises and the exhaustion. She looked down at her arm, seeing an IV pinching into her vein. "What...happened?" She croaked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did you pu-,"

"No, no," Beast Boy shook his head quickly, "Cyborg came home when he heard." The Empath exhaled at his explanation.

But for a moment, Raven thought to herself. She couldn't recall what Cyborg may have heard. What was she doing in that bed anyway? She couldn't quite remember it. She looked back at the changeling. "Heard what? What happened?"

"You fainted after that fight with Billy Numerous, Rae," Beast Boy replied, bringing his hand back down. "I don't really know what happened... Cy said you overdid it somehow and that your body needed to heal or something." The water dripped down Raven's forehead, onto her cheek. Beast Boy lifted his free hand, gently brushing the water away almost as if it were a tear. Raven's skin tingled at the contact, watching as he moved his hand to brush her hair to the side.

Raven's head turned to face Beast Boy fully, carrying his hand with her. "How long have I been asleep?" She watched his face relax from the small smile he offered her. His hand fell back to the water basin beside him, dropping the towel.

"A couple of days," Beast Boy finally informed her. "You must have been really tired." _You have no idea._ Raven turned her head to look up at the white ceiling of the med bay. Beast Boy watched as her eyes grew sad, a tinge of fear playing behind them. His heart fell as he watched her face fall. "What's going on, dude?" His voice was soft as he spoke.

Feeling her jaw tense, Raven fell silent. How could she tell Beast Boy anything without alarming him? Yes. Something was completely misaligned. Perhaps with her chakras... or something. But, the cause of this was still unknown. "Nothing." Raven's curt tone told Beast Boy she was done speaking. But, the changeling was never good at following directions.

"Have you been sleeping?" He asked softly.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. "Why do you care?" She hissed. Beast Boy flinched at her words, looking down at his hands.

"You're my friend, Raven." The changeling cringed as those words came out of his mouth, as if he was trying and failing to bluff in a game of poker. "I've been kind of a jerk these past few weeks... and I'm sorry," Beast Boy continued. Raven listened with a blank expression. "I care about your safety because I care about you... and because you really scared me, Rae," he murmured. Raven's features softened as she ended her stare-off with the ceiling and looked over at his melancholy expression. "Because, while you were sleeping here, I was sitting here wondering when you were going to wake up... and if there was something I did to cause this."

Raven felt her chest grow warm. She gently moved her hand to fall over his. The changeling looked down at her hand, then up at her violet eyes. "Trust me, this had nothing to do with you," Raven assured him. After a moment, Raven moved her hand back to her side and cleared her throat. "I have been... emotionally misaligned."

"Huh?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

The Empath continued in a low tone. "Something internally is out of place. But, I don't know what it is. The only way I can figure it out is if I go find it myself."

"What does that even mean?" Beast Boy said, eyes blank as he attempted to understand her words.

"I need to go into Nevermore," Raven explained, "But, as of right now, it's too dangerous. Whatever I'm looking for must be malevolent. I'm afraid I'll get stuck."

Beast Boy watched her intently, his mind running in circles as he thought. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he exclaimed, "Let me help you when you're all better! Please? As an I'm sorry?"

"I don't know if that's wise."

"C'mon. I could help you if you do come across anything bad... I could stay out in the real world as like... an anchor or something, I dunno." Raven took in his words, ideas beginning to form inside her head.

After a moment, she replied slowly. "That... actually may work." She looked back up at the changeling. "Beast Boy, that's... smart." Beast Boy felt his chest puff as he smiled confidently.

"Well, ya know," He chuckled, waving away her compliments as if he'd won an award. Raven rolled her eyes as she attempted to ignore his sudden boost of confidence. Beast Boy smiled and then looked down at her. "But, in the meantime, you should rest... I have some soup I can bring if you want?"

Nodding, Raven watched as Beast Boy stood up. Before he turned to leave, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The two locked eyes, Raven feeling her body melt under his touch. "I'm really happy you're okay," Beast Boy said with a soft smile. Raven felt her lips lift slightly as she smiled back. Beast Boy finally turned to leave, the Empath laying in a cloud of warmth.

* * *

From the bed, Raven could really only hear beeping from a monitor every now and then. Cyborg's fingers tapped against the keys on the keyboard in front of him, entering some information into the medical database. The metallic man turned to face Raven, lifting her arm gingerly. Raven turned her head to the left and watched as he checked her IV.

"When can I get it taken out?" Raven asked.

Cyborg looked up at Raven, a small smile playing at his lips. "By the end of the day. Once you eat a bit," Cyborg explained as he stood up and faced the computer again. "You really did yourself dirty, huh?" Raven shrugged, her eyes falling to the sheets. It was her new favorite spot to look these past few days. Brown eyes looked over at the Empath while fingers continued to type. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It really isn't anything," Raven said softly. "I haven't been well. But, nothing to be concerned about."

Turning and picking up a thermometer, Cyborg hummed in response. Violet eyes darted over to stare at her friend. "Fainting doesn't really seem like... nothing," Cyborg said with a small shrug. He turned and placed the thermometer on Raven's forehead. "Sleeping for two days doesn't usually mean you're peachy keen." Raven began to get annoyed at her friend's pestering. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared up at him. Cyborg read her expression and put up his hands in surrender before quickly reading the thermometer. "I'm just sayin'." He turned and entered her temperature in the computer. "You're temp is fine," He commented.

"I'm surprised they let you come back," Raven said after a few minutes. She watched as Cyborg finished the last few things on his charting.

He smirked. "You're family, Raven," Cyborg said in his usual sing songy voice, "They can't keep me away from helping my family." Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg turned and gently messed up her hair. "I gotta go back when you're off the IV, though."

"Well, it's something," Raven nodded. "Besides, I wouldn't trust Beast Boy to stick anything sharp in me."

Cyborg smirked. "Well, he was the one who called us right after it happened." Raven looked over at Cyborg curiously. The metallic man leaned on the bed frame as he spoke. "Yeah, the grass stain was really scared. He called me up and practically begged me to come back to help you. I was basically on my way already, but the pleading was sorta fun to hear."

"He... plead?" Raven asked, feeling her chest fill with butterflies. _Stopppp__. _Raven internally rolled her eyes. Cyborg nodded silently, watching as Raven's eyes fell to her hands as she toyed with the edge of the blanket. "Huh."

After a few seconds, Cyborg inhaled comically. "Well! I'll let ya have some time to rest. I'll check on you later." The large man turned and made his way to the door, stepping through into the hallway. Raven sat silently, Cyborg's words repeating in her head.

In the hallway, Cyborg continued down only a few steps before he was intercepted by a shorter, green figure. He stopped short and looked down at Beast Boy.

"How's she doing?" He asked, urgency hiding behind his large, green eyes. He stood much like a man in the hospital waiting to hear news of his loved one. Cyborg chuckled and continued walking, Beast Boy beside him.

The two continued down the hallway to the Commonrooom. "She's fine, B," Cyborg replied. "As long as she eats something today, I can take the IV out." Beast Boy exhaled as he listened, a wave of relief overcoming him.

"Good, good," Beast Boy nodded, "That's good."

Cyborg peered down at his best friend. The younger man looked drained. He had stayed up the past few nights, making sure Raven wouldn't wake up alone. "You really care," Cyborg stated.

"Well, of course, dude," Beast Boy replied matter-of-factly, "She's my friend." Cyborg stopped and stared at Beast Boy pointedly. He raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge his friend's words. Beast Boy guffawed. "What?" The metallic man continued to stare. Beast Boy shook his head. "Cy... There's nothing there. She told me she doesn't feel that way about me..." Beast Boy paused before adding quietly, "Well... then she didn't."

Eye widening, Cyborg fulled turned to face his friend. "Wait, what?" Beast Boy exhaled, crossing his arms over his torso.

"I mean," Beast Boy began, "I... I kind of... kissed her-,"

"You what!"

Beast Boy reached over and smacked his friend on the arm, eyes wide as he looked around the hallway. Cyborg raised his arms as he whispered, "Oh, who's listening?"

The changeling's face began to turn red as he spoke. "Well, it didn't really mean anything after, because she shut me down. So, I moved on... Or I tried to. But..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he attempted to find the right words. "She was acting... kind of weird. In her room more than normal. And... when we were watching TV, she like freaked out and then kissed me outta nowhere, dude." Cyborg's face fell as he listened to Beast Boy speak. The young man sighed as he stared at the floor in front of him. "I mean... I just... I told her I didn't feel that way about her anymore." Cyborg watched Beast Boy intently, noticing the sadness glisten within his friend's eyes.

"Well, do you?" Cyborg asked after a moment.

Beast Boy thought to himself. He pictured Raven's body as he picked her up off the floor and balanced her head in his arm. He imagined the feeling of her lips upon his, and the rush of adrenaline he felt when she had grabbed him so eagerly. He recalled his dread when he carried her back to the tower, helpless and alone. His heart grew warm at the memories. And yet, as he looked over at his friend, he said plainly. "She doesn't need anything like that right now. Regardless of how I feel." Cyborg watched as Beast Boy turned and continued down the hallway, pivoting to enter the sliding doors of the Commonroom.

* * *

"So," Beast Boy began, his feet perched on the bottom of Raven's bed. "Do you think he'll do it?" The two were watching the small television that was perched on the wall across from the bed. The television showed a comedic show, where the two main characters were fighting over something. Raven was seated up, eating a few pieces of a sandwich Beast Boy had brought her. A few days had passed since Raven awoke, and she was slowly regaining her strength. However, it didn't help that the food Beast Boy brought her was mostly his favorite foods. Regardless, Raven appreciated the gesture and wouldn't deny food.

Raven's head tilted slightly as she watched the screen. "No, I don't," she said simply.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I dunno, Rae."

Shrugging, Raven chewed on the sandwich. "Watch," She said through a slightly stuffed mouth. Beast Boy looked at the screen, seeing the man turn and walk out the door.

"Huh," He said. After a moment, he turned to Raven curiously. "How are you so good at reading people?"

Raven looked over at him and replied, "I'm an Empath..." Beast Boy chuckled.

"True," He replied, "But, you can't feel their emotions if they aren't in the room, right?"

The violet haired girl hummed, impressed by the question. "Well, no I can't. But, I've seen enough emotions to know what someone is feeling based on just their body language."

"That's cool," Beast Boy said, his tone genuine. His green eyes watched as Raven looked back at the television. He felt his body grow warm as he watched her. She was incredibly radiant, even in a white hospital gown. One would think the white of the sheets and the gown would drown her out, but it made her eyes absolutely glow. In a way, it reminded him of the stars in the sky back in Africa. Even after a few days of having her eyes open, he was so thankful that they were. A few days ago, he wasn't sure when he would see them again.

Clearing his throat and looking away, Beast Boy asked, "So, have you thought about what to do with the whole Nevermore thing?" Raven's eyes fell back upon the changeling.

"Well... a little," Raven began, "I know where to start, at least. But, I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

Beast Boy looked over at her, their eyes meeting. "How do you find out what to look for?" Raven shook her head.

"It would help if I knew what was causing this imbalance," Raven replied, "But, I don't."

Thinking to himself, Beast Boy fell silent. After a second, he asked, "Well... what exactly happens and when?"

Raven looked down at her hands, playing with the sheets. She wasn't sure how to explain it. "I suppose... I feel nauseous. Almost as if I might be sick, but it never actually happens. I can't pinpoint any times that seem similar when it happens. But... I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Beast Boy sat up, his feet falling to the floor. "Rae, how come you've never mentioned this?"

Violet eyes met green. "You weren't talking to me." Beast Boy felt his heart stop. She was right. How would he know anything if he wasn't paying attention? Her eyes fell once more. "And besides, it seems pointless to divulge information when you have no way of being able to help."

"When did this start?" Beast Boy queried.

Raven thought, her eyebrows furrowing. "About when you returned from Africa."

"Huh," Beast Boy thought. "Do you... Do you think this is because of me?"

Quickly shaking her head, Raven said urgently, "No, no. It can't be. No... It's probably... coincidental." Yet, as the words escaped Raven's lips, she thought to herself. Was it coincidental? She thought back to the times where she felt different. The time that she was in her bed, thinking about Beast Boy- that was one. The time where she had lied to Beast Boy about her feelings- that was two. The time when she kissed Beast Boy- that was three. But, that time her nausea halted as she had given into herself.

_Was_ he the problem? Or was it _herself_ that was the problem? Raven's eyes glazed over as she listened to Beast Boy exclaim over something that had happened on the screen.

No, it couldn't possibly be him... At least, she tried to convince herself so.

* * *

**Please, review! I am taking in a lot of feedback and constructive criticism since I have more time on my hands now.**


	7. The Origin

**As promised, two chapters per week! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titans.**

* * *

Another few days passed before Raven felt fully herself. She had finally left the Med Bay and was sleeping in her own room, granted it was still a mess. But, she had bigger issues to tackle.

She cleared a spot on her bed, the sheets on the floor so that they had space. The Empath looked across at the changeling, their eyes locking.

"Okay, this could be dangerous. If anything should happen, you have to bring me back here. Just take my hands and call my name," Raven prompted the shapeshifter. The two sat in her room, the light from outside shining rays on her dark grey carpet.

Beast Boy nodded. "Right. Hands. Name. Got it." He watched as Raven sat back, crossing her long legs in front of her. Her face fell into a relaxed calm as she quietly began to chant. Beast Boy sat opposite of her on the bed as she levitated in front of him. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam. There were many things about Raven that he hadn't noticed before. Like how her chakra was a dark maroon deep within. Or that her lips were full as she whispered under her breath. And that her leotard hugged her body ju-

The shapeshifter looked away, eyes wide. He sighed and shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He didn't feel that way about her anymore. He just didn't.

But, she really did scare him when she fainted.

Inside Nevermore, Raven's feet landed softly on the rocky ground. She began to walk, her eyes scanning the darkness around her. "You have finally decided to come," Knowledge greeted her, orange cape billowing as the woman watched. Raven halted and turned to Knowledge.

"I need to find what is throwing me off," Raven explained. "Have you seen anything out of place?"

Thinking for a moment, Knowledge replied, "Out of place, no. But, there is a power. A foreign sort of power or energy that has found its way here. You must find it yourself, I cannot take you there." Knowledge turned and looked down the path, her hands behind her back. "But, I can tell you that walking this path will mean nothing. It will find _you_ before you find _it_."

Raven looked over to the path, raising an eyebrow. "How-," She stopped, turning to realize that Knowledge no longer stood beside her. "Alright." The Empath sighed and continued down the path, ignoring Knowledge's advice. What felt like hours passed by as she looked, boredom beginning to sink in.

She began to kick small pebbles as she walked, her eyes falling to the rocky ground. Her mind began to roam. Raven was surprised Beast Boy had such an urge to help her. While it was kind, she wasn't sure just why. He had made it quite clear that their relationship was purely platonic. So, perhaps he was just being a very good friend.

But, friendship was the last thing Raven sought from him. She had to fight her beating heart as it quickened at his laugh. She had to ignore how her mouth would fight a smile when he cracked a joke. Friendship was not the cause of these behaviors. She knew this when he wiped the water from her cheeks in her weakened state.

As she continued to walk, she felt the familiar wave of nausea. "Where are you?" She called out. "I know you're here." She continued to walk, the road seeming endless in front of her. Goosebumps rose on her arms once more and she frowned. "Show yourself!"

Silence. She huffed gently, looking around with a befuddled expression. Raven sighed and shook her head, turning to walk the other direction. As she turned, however, a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes reached out, grabbing her throat.

Raven screamed and shut her eyes, flailing in attempt to fight off the dark figure. She felt herself thud to the floor as she screamed, eyes shut while she punched in front of her. Her heart raced, feeling the goosebumps rise and her mouth water as if she were about to vomit.

"Raven!" A voice yelled. She felt her voice begin to go raw as she screamed louder, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her torso and pull her toward them. "Raven, it's me!" The voice said again.

"Rae!" Raven suddenly opened her eyes, looking at the changeling in front of her. Violet eyes scanned the room, noticing her bedsheets had been ripped off, her lamp blown into a million pieces, and her shades torn. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down and sniffed, swallowing the lump in her throat. Beast Boy quickly pulled her close so that her head rested on his chest. The Empath closed her eyes and grabbed Beast Boy's shirt, holding on tightly.

Beast Boy ran his hand through Raven's hair as he shushed her. "It's okay, you're okay," he whispered. "You're okay." Beast Boy closed his eyes as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. The Empath remained silent, her tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She sniffed, breathing in his scent as she did so. Raven exhaled shakily, circling her arms around his torso and squeezing tightly. "You're okay." While his words were meant to calm her nerves, it only caused Raven to choke out a small sob as her cheeks were stained with tears.

_I am not okay._

* * *

The two sat quietly with their backs against the foot of Raven's bed. Beast Boy's legs were sprawled in front of him as they sat in silence. The shapeshifter's palms grew clammy as he inwardly begged for one of them to break the silence. He looked over at Raven, who sat with her eyes locked in front of her as she thought. She played with the hem of her cape, with she had swung over onto her lap. Finally, Beast Boy opened his mouth.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or..." he mumbled.

Raven looked up and turned her head to look at him. "I... I don't even know what happened myself," she whispered. "It's as if... something has infected me. Something foreign."

"Something foreign?" Beast Boy repeated as if to better understand her lame explanation. Raven tilted her head back, leaning it against the covers that draped down behind her.

Staring up at the ceiling, Raven said simply, "I've been cursed."

"Cursed?" Beast Boy repeated once more as he stared at her dumbfounded.

Nodding, Raven continued with her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought it was just some silly charm at first...And I'm not sure how this is even possible," She sat up straight as she thought out loud. "This would only be possible if someone had cursed me... But, I haven't been in contact with anyone that could do that to me. At least, not to my knowledge. Perhaps I'm being followed?"

"Followed?" The changeling looked around the room as he muttered.

Raising an eyebrow and looking over at Beast Boy with just her eyes, Raven asked, "Are you just going to repeat me, or?"

"O-oh," Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Sorry. I just... how could something curse you when we've barely been out?"

Shaking her head, the Empath replied, "No, not some_thing_, some_one_..." Raven looked down with defeat. There was just no possibility that someone could have cursed her. She repeated under her breath, "Not some_thing_... unless." Raven thought for a moment before standing up and walking around her bed. Beast Boy's eyes followed her as he stood himself and turned to watch her curiously. Raven approached her bedside table, reaching for the black box that Beast Boy had given her.

"The necklace?" Beast Boy's ears fell. "So, I did do this to you..." It was a statement, not a question.

Raven opened the box and stared down at the jewelry. "No, not necessarily," Raven said, "You didn't do this on purpose." She looked over at Beast Boy, half expecting him to be calmer at her statement. But, the changeling stood with his hands behind his back as he looked down. Turning fully to face him, box still in hand, Raven hissed, "You didn't do this on purpose... right?"

"Well..." Beast Boy mumbled. He looked up to meet Raven's deathly gaze. If looks could kill, he'd be more than dead. He quickly put his hands up to show submission. "I-I didn't really do this, I just..." He groaned. "Dude."

The Empath stepped forward, closing in on Beast Boy. "You have to tell me the entire truth right now, so help me, Azar." Beast Boy gulped as he looked toward the half-demon.

"Right..." He cleared his throat, suddenly reverting back to the skittish boy he had grown out of. "I um... I mean... Back when I was in Africa, there was this little shop on the outskirts of the city that we stayed in... It was just on the edge of the savannah..." Raven listened intently, picturing almost a small shack in the middle of nowhere. "The lady that worked there was super nice. She asked me what I wanted or how she could help me.

_"I'm looking for something for someone special," Beast Boy smiled widely. The woman nodded and took in his words. The shop was completely empty, not a single person in sight. The changeling thought nothing of it, continuing to watch the woman intently. The woman was light skinned with sharp yellow eyes, unlike anything Beast Boy had seen before. She turned, her white hair held up by a small rope which acted like a hair tie._

_The woman turned and began to look through a few drawers. "Tell me about this girl you speak of," She said in a raspy voice._

_"Oh, well," Beast Boy began, his cheeks flushing slightly, "She's... really amazing. She's smart, super super smart... and she's funny when she wants to be, she's... Dude, she's gorgeous,"_

_"And you are trying to earn her affection," The woman finished for him. _

_Nodding, curious of how she would know so easily. She probably had a lot of guys coming in looking for things. "Yeah... Exactly." The woman turned, placing a beaded necklace in his gloved hands. Beast Boy looked down at it, feeling a warmth began to grow in his chest._

_"Give her this and she will never be able to resist you," The woman smirked. "On the house."_

When I went back to the hostel that night, I told my buddies about it and they said they'd never seen that little shop before. So, I went back the next day but I couldn't find it... I just thought I couldn't remember where it was. I... I mean, she couldn't have made this happen, right?"

Raven closed her eyes tightly and raised her hand up to her forehead, thumb and index finger spreading over it with frustration. Her mental train seemed to crash into the station as she was bombarded with several emotions. First of all, she was immensely angry at Beast Boy for being so misguided. Second of all, she was afraid because she had no idea how to expel this sort of curse from herself... nor did she truly understand each detail of what this curse caused. And third? She felt her heart swell at the thought that the changeling before her would make any effort in getting her something meaningful. And with the last thought finalizing in her head, she smiled softly.

"You're smiling," Beast Boy said in almost a panic. "W-Why are you smiling?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "You did something nice for me."

"Yeah and it totally backfired. In more than one way, remember?" Beast Boy said.

Nodding, Raven replied, "So I recall. The rejection went both ways though, remember?" The Empath thought for a second, sitting on her bed and looking down at the necklace. The effects of the curse seemed to appear whenever she was in contact with Beast Boy... in a negative way? She sighed and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy watched as Raven thought quietly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for her to speak. "Raven?"

"What did that woman say to you?" Raven asked, opening her eyes.

Thinking for a moment, Beast Boy repeated her words. "Give her this and she will never be able to resist you."

_She'll never be able to resist you._ That surely had to be part of the curse. It may explain her sudden urges and the words that she blurted out, as if completely out of control. Did it explain her feelings though? No... While she hated to admit it, those were there before he even gave her the necklace. Raven continued to think, her hands toying with the beads of the necklace.

_Lying will get you nowhere..._ Knowledge's words echoed in her brain. Lying. She felt the effects of the curse when she lied to herself. Opening her eyes, she began to flush. "I need your help," Raven said, "If I am going to further understand this."

"Uh, okay?" Beast Boy said hesitantly. Raven patted the spot next to her, urging Beast Boy to take a seat. The changeling followed, gingerly placing himself beside the Empath.

Clearing her throat, Raven explained, "This curse reacts when I'm in contact with you... when I'm lying." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what she was saying. "Say something nice about me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Beast Boy thought for a second. He wasn't at a loss for compliments, but he had to play it the right way. He could not let the extent of his feelings show. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Okay... Well... You're really smart. You always know the right answer to things and it's kinda awesome."

Raven stared at him, feeling a warmth within her. _He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you. You don't like him. _Raven chanted internally.

Beast Boy felt his confidence grow as he continued to speak. "You're so strong in so many ways. Not only because of your powers. But, you're the strongest person I know." A chill suddenly went through Raven's body and she felt the goosebumps begin to rise. Beast Boy watched her, his cheeks flushing. "You're also... really pretty?" Beast Boy said awkwardly. He felt his own heart begin to quicken as the emotions he had buried began to emerge. Raven closed her eyes, feeling the splitting headache begin. "R-Rae?" Beast Boy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's h-happening," Raven croaked.

"W-what? What is?" Beast Boy watched as she held her head in pain, the nausea sweeping over her.

Raven suddenly spoke two simple words. "Kiss me." Beast Boy felt his heart race and his pulse quicken while he stared at the pained girl.

"A-are you sure?" Beast Boy hesitated. "I thought-,"

"Beast Boy, _do it!_"

After a moment, he reached forward, turning her face toward him. Inhaling gently, he leaned forward and placed his lips upon her's.

Relief overcame her as she felt his lips. She felt his hand slither behind her neck, bringing her closer. And in the relief that greeted her once the pain had ceased, she heart a heartbeat. It was quick, strong, and familiar. Raven reached around, grabbing Beast Boy's head and running her fingers through his hair. The two opened their mouths, deepening the kiss as the same warmth Raven had felt before began to increase. Beast Boy's hands began to roam, tickling Raven as they traced down the curvature of her spine beneath her cloak.

And for that moment, they were the only two that existed. For that moment, Beast Boy pictured the African stars as he held the Empath closer to him.

* * *

**Please, review! I love the feedback.**


	8. Heat

**I know, I know. I didn't post for a week. Much like most of the world, I have been in a funk. But if it's any consolation, here are the next two chapters for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The kiss was heated, their bodies pressed closely to one another as they reached for whatever they could. Raven's hands slithered up Beast Boy's back, feeling his muscles contract as he pushed her hair away from her face. The shape-shifter held Raven's head, one hand reaching for the back of her neck to tilt her head a bit higher. Raven sighed as they parted for a moment before she tilted her head once more to continue to heated kiss.

But just as their lips brushed once more, Beast Boy backed up and their lips separated. He retracted his hands, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Um..." He whispered. Raven leaned back as well, shocked from the sudden halt of kissing. The two sat, panting slightly as if they had just went for a quick jog. She contemplated her next words, trying to cultivate the proper response. Something eloquent or smart. Instead, she settled with two simple, slightly lame words.

"Thank you?" Raven said in a monotone. The two fell silent, staring at opposite directions of the room. Raven pursed her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation as her lips grew red. Beast Boy played with his gloves, waiting for Raven to speak.

After what seemed like almost hours, the two finally faced each other urgently. The two locked eyes, their hearts racing as they stared toward the other. Raven then looked away, unsure of what to say next. She thought of their previous actions. All of her nausea had just... stopped. All because Beast Boy had kissed her. She sighed and looked back at him.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, reaching forward to place his hand on her's. Raven looked down at their hands, and then up at him. The changeling cringed as he watched her eye their overlapped hands. "Please don't throw me out of the window," He said softly.

Shaking her head, Raven replied, "I know what the curse does." Beast Boy watched her intently. Raven's violet eyes looked up to meet Beast Boy's. The changeling's eyes wavered as he watched her. Her hair was draped over one of her shoulders, tickling the material of her leotard. Her eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, causing Beast Boy to swallow deeply. Raven exhaled, her face saddening. "This curse... It makes it so that I physically cannot resist you." Her cheeks flushed as she spoke in a melancholy tone.

"O-Oh," Beast Boy mumbled. He retracted his hand and looked away. The two sat silently once more. The changeling looked around Raven's messy room, eyes bouncing from clothes on the floor to pages from books torn and scattered across the carpet. With a weak voice, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Raven placed her hands on the bed on either side of her legs, pushing herself up to stand. "It's fine," She said coldly, "You didn't know." The green eyed young man turned to watch the Empath. Her long legs started to the door. Beast Boy stood, watching her as she faced the door. "But, while I figure out how to reverse this... I think it's best if... you stay away." Beast Boy's face fell at the unexpected response.

But, what had he expected? Them to embrace and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears? This was Raven, after all. He shouldn't have expected them to give in to their emotions.

"Okay."

Beast Boy's feet tapped on the carpet as he exited the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

* * *

"Raven, how have you been feeling?" Starfire's sweet voice was slightly muffled from the communicator. Raven sat cross legged on her bed, now changed from her normal leotard to a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a grey tanktop.

The Empath shrugged and replied. "I'm... alright," she said. "I've definitely been better."

"Oh," Starfire frowned, "Friend Cyborg informed me of the events that have occurred back in the tower. Will you please tell me more? I wish to help." Starfire's sparkling, green eyes watched Raven through the screen. Pushing a strand of violet hair behind her ear, Raven considered Starfire's words.

Raven began slowly. "When Beast Boy returned from Africa, he gave us gifts, remember?"

"Oh, yes! He was so thoughtful," Starfire smiled, recalling the memory fondly.

Exhaling, Raven continued. "Well, the necklace he gave me... he got it from someone who had cursed it. But, I don't know why she cursed it." Starfire's face fell as she listened, turning serious. Raven was always taken slightly aback when Starfire became serious, as it was so unusual for the girl. If Starfire was fully serious, it was an undoubtedly serious situation.

"Who had cursed this necklace?" Starfire asked, the background behind her rising as if she had sat herself down on something to listen. Raven could just make out a black, leather material. Maybe a couch?

The Empath recalled, "I don't know. Some woman Beast Boy encountered. But, the bigger question is how do I reverse it... I assume it was some sick joke from a witch of some sort." Starfire listened intently, reaching forward for something while Raven spoke. Raven raised an eyebrow upon noticing the handful of potato chips that Starfire stuck into her mouth. "Really?" Raven stared pointedly.

"Dinner was hours ago and I am feeling hunger," Starfire said simply, chewing while she spoke. "So,"-_swallow-_"How do you think you shall reverse it?"

Raven shook her head. "As of now, I truly don't know. But, I am keeping as much distance from Beast Boy as possible in the meantime."

"Beast Boy? Why?"

_Oh._ Raven hadn't shared the extent of this curse.

Starfire watched Raven, the Empath falling silent as if caught in a lie. "Raven? Why you are avoiding Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire brought the communicator closer to her, attempting to get a better look at her friend. Raven almost chuckled at the unflattering angle, almost like the profile picture of a social media newcomer. There was another chomp as Starfire stuffed another handful of chips in her mouth.

"Well," Raven started slowly, "This curse... It... had some sort of effect on me." Starfire listened, chewing quite loudly. The Tamaranean reached for a glass of water as Raven spoke. "And, well... It caused some sort of adverse reaction to me... and made me have... urges?" Raven cringed slightly as she spoke. Starfire nodded, bringing the glass of water to her lips. "And... well, I suppose it started after we kissed-,"

The screen of the communicator then went fuzzy as Starfire's emerald eyes went wide and she spit her water out in front of her.

"Seriously," Raven said flatly.

"I am so sorry," Starfire said urgently, bringing the communicator to her to wipe if off. The screen went dark as a napkin was rubbed over it. "Please continue?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You turned your video off, Star."

"Oh. How do I..."

"The red button."

"I know, I know. The one on on the right?"

"There is only one red button." Raven began to grow annoyed as Starfire pressed the button and her face showed up again.

The Tamaranean smiled awkwardly. "The new update is quite confusing..." She chuckled. Clearing her throat, Starfire pressed on. "Um... you and Friend Beast Boy... did what?"

Raven looked away, eyes finding a comfortable spot on her wall to stare at. "Please don't make me say it again." Starfire watched her friend with a mixture of sadness and absolute joy.

"My wonderful friend," Starfire said in a softer voice, "Why do you deem this a bad thing?" Raven looked back at Starfire, her face stoic. "Like I have mentioned before... I see how you are with each other. Why do you hide?"

Running a hand through her hair, Raven explained. "It's too dangerous. Especially now," She explained, "This curse makes me feel ill... and I heard a voice." Starfire's face fell again. Voices were never a good sign. "I just... I have to reverse this curse."

"I see..." Starfire mumbled. She thought for a moment before offering sweetly. "Well, if it is of any help... I still think you and Friend Beast Boy would make each other very happy... curse free, of course." Raven forced a small smile, not fully agreeing but not disagreeing. Starfire then looked up, smiling at someone off-screen. "Well, I must bid you goodnight," Starfire said as she looked back down at her friend. "But, please... Allow yourself happiness. For once." She said sweetly. Raven remained silent as she watched Starfire offer a small wave before the screen went black.

Raven's hand dropped to her lap, her thumb tracing the buttons of the communicator. Exhaling slowly, she stood up and placed the communicator on her bedside table, beside the black box. Raven eyed the box, thinking to herself. A hand extended, picking up the top of the box and gingerly picking up the top of the box to reveal the beautiful necklace.

Violet eyes watched it curiously as she placed the cover of the box beside it. Her hand neared the object hesitantly. The Empath paused before she touched it, shaking slightly with anticipation. She then allowed her index finger to trace the amulet on the bottom of the necklace. A dark, unsettling feeling overcame her and she pulled her hand back. Her violet eyes quickly scanned the room around her, the light from her lamp offering little assistance.

She then turned back to the necklace, quickly placing the cover back over the accessory. Raven picked up the box with her hand, turning and placing it on the bookshelf farther away from her bed. Nodding with approval, the Empath turned and approached her bed, pulling the string of the lamp and filling her room with darkness.

* * *

Her body was shaking, but it wasn't cold. Although she was in a light sleep, Raven pulled the covers closer to her in an attempt to hold in any heat that she could. Her shoulders quivered and her teeth chattered as her jaw shook. Her forehead had beads of sweat dancing on it, a few rolling down to the bottom of her hairline on her neck.

Violet eyes then fluttered open and Raven's shaking intensified. She breathed in quickly, her head suddenly piercing painfully. Raven cringed, pulling the blankets over her head. However, in her feeble attempt to stay warm, she was unable to breathe and had to remove her blanket from her face. _Don't do it. Don't do it. _Raven repeated over and over again in her head. She wouldn't do it. She would not allow herself to.

But, what if a large part of her just... wanted to? Regardless of the curse speaking?

_No. Don't do it._ Raven outwardly shook her head, her legs curling up into a fetal position. A few minutes passed as Raven lay shaking, the cold sweat beginning to dampen her sheets.

"Fuck."

Raven aggressively sat up, throwing the covers off of her and jumping out of her bed.

On the other side of the hallway, Beast Boy lay sound asleep. Although it had taken him a while to finally succumb to the sweet sleep he so desired, he was deeply embraced by the familiarity of dreamland. The changeling shifted in his top bunk, the covers draped lazily over his shirtless torso. His ear twitched in his sleep in reaction to something in the real world.

Beast Boy remained asleep, however, his deep breathing in a perfect rhythm. A pair of small feet tapped on the carpet, reaching Beast Boy's bed. A soft hand brushed against his arm, the skin forming small goosebumps at the feeling. Beast Boy then let one eye open as his mattress was pushed down slightly at the added weight on the bed. "What..." He whispered.

"Shh."

Unsure if this was reality or still part of his dream, Beast Boy felt someone kneeling beside him. Two soft hands then cupped his cheeks, tilting his face upwards. His eyes opened again, meeting a pair of violet eyes.

"Raven?" He said, his voice still weak from sleep. Raven neared him silently, her eyes remaining locked onto his. Beast Boy reached forward, placing a hand on Raven's forearm. While it was electrifying feeling Raven's warm skin, Beast Boy noticed just that. She was incredibly warm, almost feverish. "Rae, you're so warm."

"Shh."

Beast Boy sat up slightly, watching as Raven began to close the gap between them. Still slightly groggy, he failed to question the woman who was now kissing him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Raven," he said between kisses, "What are..."

Raven said huskily. "Don't speak."

"But," _kiss_, "I thought we weren't," _kiss_, "Raven..."

Raven then sat back, looking at him intently. She kept her gaze strong, ensuring that her message was clear. "I want this." The two were brought back to the moment when Raven did the very same thing after Beast Boy had kissed her... but the message was entirely different. Beast Boy felt his pulse quicken and his body grow warm with desire. The woman leaned forward again, enveloping his lips in a deep kiss. Beast Boy allowed his eyes to close and he leaned back against his wall for support.

The Empath followed him, one hand on the bed to hold her up and the other on Beast Boy's chest. Green hands roamed the figure in front of him, taking in every curve and every angle. Beast Boy felt Raven's hand travel behind his neck, playing with his hair. He then felt Raven's lips travel from his lips to his neck, planting small kisses down to his shoulder. He exhaled softly, unable to control the words coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh... I love you."

Beast Boy did not flinch at his words, still lost in the aura and the radiance of Raven. The young woman paused for a moment, her hands trailing up Beast Boy's body to play with his hair. Beast Boy then felt her lips upon his again, this time much softer and... wet... and salty? The changeling lifted his hands to Raven's cheek, feeling the trail with his thumb.

His heart skipped a beat as he sat up again, separating from Raven to take a look at her. Her hair covered her face slightly, making it a little harder to make out her face fully. Regardless, he leaned forward to rest his lips on Raven's warm forehead. The two fell silent as Beast Boy lay back down, bringing Raven with him. He draped the blanket over her, resting one hand between her waist and the mattress while the other one reached up to stroke her hair. Beast Boy listened and felt the breath on his chest as her breathing began to slow and his own eyes grew heavy once more. After a few minutes, he drifted back to dreamland.

* * *

**Thud**.

Beast Boy's eyes opened widely as he stared at the floor in front of him. He sat up, rubbing his face in pain and hissing. He lowered his hand and looked around with confusion. He thought back to the night before. There was no way that was a dream. He could still smell Raven's lavender scent in his room.

But, where was Raven?

Blanket dropping to the floor as he stood, Beast Boy walked toward the door while it slid open. He looked out into the hallway, listening carefully. When his hearing picked up not a single thing, he quickly rushed to Raven' room. The door slid open and he walked in, only being greeted with emptiness. He walked in, looking around with wide eyes. "Raven?" He called out.

Turning back out to the hallway, his legs pounded as he ran to the Commonroom. "Raven!" The double doors slid open and Beast Boy ran down the stairs, sliding slightly on the bottom as he stopped himself. He looked around, ears falling as he began to realize his situation. His throat formed a lump as he felt his eyes begin to water. _No_.

He turned and faced the kitchen, seeing a small piece of paper on the counter. Beast Boy walked over to it, seeing the empty black box where the necklace one was perched next to the small note. In Raven's elegant script, it read two simple words.

_I'm sorry_.

* * *

**I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who took the time to review this story. It really means so much to me that you guys do that. Spreading my love and appreciation your way 3**


	9. I Feel Cold

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"So," Robin said, seated on the leather couch across from Beast Boy. "She's gone?"

Beast Boy nodded silently, looking down at the letter in his hands. The boy wonder ran a hand through his hair, eyes watching his friend. "Did she say where she was going?" Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare at the note.

"No," he hissed, "I guess she forgot to mention that when she got up in the middle of the night..." he swallowed in an attempt to hold the tears behind his eyes back, "... and left."

Robin rested his forearms on his thighs, leaning forward slightly. "You have to tell me every detail of what happened," he said, his official voice replacing his concerned one. Beast Boy sat still, continuing to stare at the grey carpet. His chest was heavy and his limbs felt numb. There was a permanent lump in his throat that he could not get rid of no matter how desperately he tried. It had been there since his discovery of Raven's departure that morning. He exhaled and pulled on his fingers in an attempt to feel something... anything. It was astonishing to him how when the body was filled with such grief, that it began to just stop feeling altogether.

"Beast Boy," Robin repeated, gentler this time.

The changeling looked back up with glazed eyes. "Right," he replied weakly. His eyes glanced over to the kitchen quickly, noticing Starfire and Cyborg whispering to each other as they spoke. Looking back down, he shook his head. "I can't... There's just so much." Robin began to grow annoyed at his friend's silence.

"You want us to find her, right?" Robin asked, sitting up. Beast Boy looked up, attempting a small nod. "Okay, well, in order to do that, I need all the information you an give me."

Beast Boy sighed once again. It was almost like the deep breaths were restarts for his body. "The necklace I brought back from Africa was cursed by the person I got it from," Beast Boy started flatly, watching Robin's face. "The curse... did something weird to her... and it really started probably because I kissed her." Robin continued to stare at Beast Boy, taking in this information with a stoic face. The young man looked away. "Well, after you guys all scattered, Rae and I started to get close. It really started when she got hurt."

Robin watched Beast Boy as he spoke. The jet-haired man interjected gently, "You said Raven started to act weird? What does that mean, exactly?"

"She started," Beast Boy hesitated, searching for the right words. After a moment, Beast Boy exhaled. Shaking his head, the changeling decided that there was no "right" way to say what had transpired between him and the mysterious empath. "We believed that the necklace I gave her made her need to be with me... physically..."

Raising an eyebrow beneath a thick, black mask, the usually well-spoken and articulate leader sat silently. While he could picture is two friends working very well together, he found it difficult to imagine it actually happening. They were both either too proud or too shy to make the first move. Yet, another part found it hard to imagine how it must feel for his saddened friend that these feelings were potentially artificial. All thanks to a necklace.

After pondering Beast Boy's words, Robin extended a strong, gloved hand, allowing it to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "We're gonna do everything we can, B." Beast Boy's eyes twinkled, as small tears threatened to break free of their green-orbed prison.

The Titan leader nodded and stood, turning to face is two other friends. "Cyborg, go take DNA samples of Beast Boy's room. See if you can't find a trail she might have left behind." Cyborg continued to stare at the younger man. Robin looked over at the tall, redheaded other-lander. "Star, take an aerial view of all corners and boarders of the city, and keep an eye out for any possible hiding places."

"Of course." Starfire nodded quickly before running off.

Cyborg paused, staring at Robin comically. "I gotta look for DNA samples after they-,"

"Nothing happened." Beast Boy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." Cyborg began to turn red as the changeling glared at him.

"Go." Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He knew comedy was Cyborg's way of coping with stressful situations, but he had no time for it. Cyborg ducked out of the room before Robin could change his mind. Masked eyes fell back onto Beast Boy, who was now hunched over with his head in his hands. As if he knew Robin were open for discussion, the shape shifter lifted hiss head and spoke with a raspy, concerned voice.

"I had no idea that necklace was cursed." He ran a hand through his thick, emerald locks. "If I woulda known, I-,"

Robin sat and shook his head. "How would you have known, B?" Beast Boy shrugged defeatedly. Robin smiled slightly. "Besides, we don't usually try to curse girls we like."

Cheeks flushed a bright red as Beast Boy glared at Robin. Even though he somewhat remembered admitting this to the very girl of his affections the night before, he felt embarrassed to be called out by a friend to whom he looked up to so much. "Yeah, well." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "That worked out well, huh?" The boys shared a much-needed chuckle before Robin hit his knee and stood back up.

"We'll find her, B. But, for now, the best way you can help is by getting some rest... you obviously didn't get much last night."

"Shut up."

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to the changeling as he tossed and turned in the guest room bed. Since Cyborg was busy sweeping his room for prints, Beast Boy was forced to take a nap in the guest bedroom. It was no help that this used to be Terra's room either. The memory only led him to believe that he was destined to be left.

Beast Boy rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling. In the safety of solitude, the pressure behind his eyes released as two streams of warm tears dripped down the sides of his face toward his ears. He sniffed a few times, reaching a hand up to wipe away the drops before they fell into his ears. It was only mid afternoon, and Beast Boy failed to silence his busy mind, even with the minimal sleep he had gotten the night before.

His gaze pierced into the ceiling, as if he were trying to look for Raven through the tiny cracks of the stucco. Groaning, he turned and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyelids closed aggressively as he attempted to become bored enough that there was no other option but to sleep. Two minutes... Five minutes... Ten minutes passed, and nothing. Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared up at the clock. _Only three minutes?_

The changeling sat up and crossed his arms over the cover. This room was just as cursed as the necklace. However, this was by tricky memories haunting a painful present, not some stupid curse. Beast Boy thought for a moment before he looked up and closed his eyes.

_I know you probably can't hear me, Rae... Or if you can, that's cool, too... But, you really hurt me... I wanted to work on this together... especially since it's all my fault._

Beast Boy opened his eyes and groaned. There was no way Raven would use up her energy to tap into his thoughts. He fell back into the pillow and let his hands fall onto his stomach. The changeling imagined the sound of rain falling onto large African rainforest leaves. The pitter patter replaced his anxious thoughts. Feeling the rise and fall of his breaths in his torso, Beast Boy slowly felt his mind grow easier before the world disappeared behind a dark cloud of dreams.

* * *

_Beast Boy..._

_Beast Boy..._

_Beast Boy wake up. _

_Wake up! _

_Beast Boy's eyes opened and he sat up suddenly. His green eyes looked around as his hands felt the ground beside him. There was neither a soft mattress beneath him, nor a warm blanket above him. The changeling's ears perked as he watched the void around him. _

_Purple and yellow sparks of light darted across the darkness, appearing from and disappearing to nowhere. Beast Boy heard the faint sound of... something. He couldn't quiet make out the muffled sounds. Perhaps a fountain? A creek? _

_He attempted to stand up, his body behind held down by sleep. Beast Boy felt a tingling sensation overwhelm his limbs, growing around until his entire body was engulfed in an almost happy version of pins and needs. Was this what it was like to be under the influence of something?_

_Not the time. _

_Furrowing his eyebrows, Beast Boy continued to look around at the darkness. The purple and yellow sparks continued to move in and out of his view, almost like sparklers in a night sky. _

_Beast Boy..._

_Green eyes widened. He couldn't hear a voice, but he felt something calling him. He turned his head. _

_Beast Boy..._

_Beast Boy..._

_The voice grew louder._

_Beast Boy..._

Beast Boy suddenly sat up and gasped, hands flying in front of him in a fighting stance. His eyes darted around the room before they landed on a befuddled Starfire beside him. The Tamaranean watched him with wide, green eyes.

"Um..." She mumbled. "I did try to knock."

His breathing began to slow as Beast Boy's hands fell. "Sorry," He said after a second. Starfire watched him as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"My friend," Starfire began softly, "What ails you?" Starfire's heart grew warm as she recalled a similar conversation with her now missing confidant.

Beast Boy looked up at Starfire, smiling softly. "I... I care about her, Star... All of this is my fault." The young woman watched Beast Boy with warm eyes. The younger Titan sighed and played with the hem of the blanket. A few moments of silence filled the room before Starfire began to speak, her eyes staring away at the rug.

"There is an old proverb that the Tamaranean religious leaders would say," She began softly, "T'mak begorg lenafta'a atkuhl." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Starfire with confusion. "The direct translation is 'Do not milk the begorg before the time of the atkuhl epoch..." Her face twisted as she thought. "I suppose it could mean... Give yourself time to feel." Beast Boy took in her words as she spoke. "When I left my planet, this saying I repeated to myself every day . I missed my family and my planet. But, I did not pretend that I did not feel. Because everyone feels."

Nodding, Beast Boy let a small smile grace his lips as he watched Starfire. "T'mick bregarg lenorft atkha," He repeated.

"No. No," Starfire giggled with a smile, "Perhaps stay with English... what you have just said is very offensive." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

**Review 3 **


	10. Lost Cause

**Here I am, once again. I'm tooorn into pieces. **

**No really. I'm working on making this story make sense, and it is unfortunately taking a great amount of time to formulate a full-circle story for you guys. But, rest assured, I am working on it. **

**I appreciate each and every one of you that has stuck by me these past few months, as it has been truly tough to get this out there for a variety of different reasons. So I thank you, my readers.**

**Now! Onto the real reason you are here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Do I really still need to put a disclaimer? Isn't it fairly obvious?**

* * *

The next few weeks found Beast Boy spending most of his time on the Commonroom couch. Outside of the daily sweeps of the city, and the occasional false lead, the leather haven is where Beast Boy felt the safest. There he could forget. He could immerse himself in eight hours of Possible Ways to Die or Unkillable Tammy Smith.

Here, he could pretend that nothing else existed.

One could say he was being dramatic. But, he wasn't crying loudly and pouting. One could say he was self-pitying too much. But, he wasn't spending much time thinking about himself at all. One could also say that he was being unproductive. But, they haven't seen the eight ways he had figured out how to grab the remote without having to move from the couch.

Starfire and Robin stood in by the monitors, pointing at several data points on their city map. The Tamaranean then turned to look over at Beast Boy, her strong yet gentle hand tapping Robin's arm. He looked over, his face falling. The two looked toward each other just as the two Commonroom doors swung open. Starfire's face tensed as she anticipated the following exchange.

"Pizza timmee!" Cyborg hollered as he waltzed in, donning four large pies as new additions to his armor. He placed the pies onto the kitchen island, turning to grab paper plates from one of the many cabinets. Robin noted Starfire's concerned face, swiftly making his way toward Cyborg and speaking in a low whisper.

Cyborg watched Robin with a bright face. "_Cyborg, you've tried this about **five** times now and it hasn't worked yet. Let him have a **second**... yes, I know it's been three weeks. But, he needs a **second**._"

"_Oh, he's been attached to that couch for too long_," Cyborg hissed in an equally low whisper, "_I'm nervous about her, too. But, she obviously doesn't **want** to be found._"

"_Did you think that maybe that's **why** he's attached to the couch?_"

The two men froze as a monotone voice came from the couch. "Dude, you know I can hear you, right?" A slim arm raised up, pointing down at an ear hidden behind the back of the couch. "Animal-like hearing... remember?" Beast Boy sat up and glared at the two. "I'm not even thinking about her, dude. She left. If she wants to be found, she'll be found."

Starfire frowned from the other side of the room. She bit her lip as she floated toward the couch and television. "Um... Beast Boy," she started, "I do understand that she may not want to be found... But, perhaps you are feeling... something... just a little?"

"I'm honestly fine, Star," Beast Boy said, flipping the channels again.

The Tamaranean sniffed the air before floating back a foot. "Ah... well, I see. Perhaps, you may venture to the room of baths soon?"

"I guess."

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire. He waved her over sadly, as if saying, _he's a lost cause_.

Yet, as Starfire left his view, Beast Boy's ears fell and his eyes found a spot on the coffee table to dig a mental hole into. The voice behind him began to fade slightly as he stared at the dark wood.

Maybe he was a lost cause.

* * *

Some people think vulnerability is a way to show humanity. They say it makes you more likable, relatable, and true. So, why was vulnerability linked to weakness? The animal world was cruel in that way. Vulnerability ultimately led to death, even to the strongest of predators. This was well-known knowledge.

So, why did Raven let herself be vulnerable?

Not that it was necessarily her fault. She knew that. Whatever curse was placed upon her was neither forgiving, nor simple. The last few weeks had only proven that Nevermore had very little information about what troubled her. At least now that she was far from Beast Boy, she did not have to subject him or herself to the embarrassment and danger. She was clueless to what the curse could fully do to her.

So, Raven sat. Her legs crossed-legged and feeling the warm, green ground led her mind to wander to the Changeling she'd left behind. The grass was no opponent for the shape-shifter's unmatched, emerald orbs. Although Raven's heart skipped a beat while her mind wandered, she was unable to discern whether her heartbeat was due to reality or farce.

That was what frustrated her the most.

If she had naturally came to feel something for him, perhaps that would be a different subject. There was humiliation mixed with her uncertainty of her feelings. She didn't truly know if her feelings were due to the curse of the necklace or the curse of her girlhood. Either way, the feelings were unforgiving.

Raven groaned and opened her eyes once more, looking out at the small pond she had began to call home. The small lily pads were springing up around the pond, forming tiny homes for the little green frogs that hopped about. Raven wondered for a moment if Beast Boy could be one of those tiny green frogs. However, the concept would be impossible. She would have sensed the presence of someone familiar. She would have sensed the presence of anyone at all.

But, she was all alone.

Alone.

Yes, Raven was all too familiar with the concept of being alone. She welcomed the feeling, for it was all she had expected of herself. She was not one for a future with a cliche happy marriage, or a house with a few kids. That was never in the cards for her. Raven was cursed long before the necklace had ever come into her life. This just added another layer of unfairness.

That is when Raven felt the sting behind her eyes. It was unfair. It was completely unfair that she had to live her cautious existence not dissimilar to a rabbit in an open field. It was completely unfair that she wasn't allowed to feel the extent of her emotions. Lastly, it was unfair that people thought she chose to be cold and distant. The Jump City tabloids loved to refer to Raven as their favorite gothic princess. But, Raven chose her stony exterior, because it was the best way to protect herself and others from the darkness that lived inside of her. While she may have defeated Trigon, the ultimate evil, that darkness was everlasting within her soul.

A hand raised up to wipe a tear that escaped her right eye. Raven sniffled and shook her head. There was no use crying over what could never be separated from her. Raven's hand froze mid-air as a sound from behind her tickled her ear. She remained still, raising an eyebrow with suspicion. How had she not sensed something approaching before?

Raven lowered her hand gently, attempting to look as if she hadn't noticed the sound. If it were someone sneaking up on her, this would surely give her away. Raven continued to listen as she pretended to play with the grass. Her ears perked as she heard another rustling from behind her. The sound was slightly closer this time, hiding away in the thick brush that surrounded the pond.

The tiny hairs on the back of Raven's neck rose up in reaction to an uncomfortable energy forming behind her. After a few moments, Raven could not take the sensation any longer. The Empath quickly stood and turned, hands up in defense.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Raven lowered her hands as she was greeted with not a person behind her, nor any animal. Instead, a small patch of grass had been burned in a perfect circle. She watched it, sniffing in. Raven was astonished when no smoldering smell entered her nostrils. She took a step toward the circle of bushy grass. She bent down, reaching a hand out carefully. Her fingers brushed against the top of the circle, sending electricity through her veins and into her chest.

Eyes widened as the world around her became a movie screen for quick images and voices. Raven gasped upon hearing a grumbling voice under the muffled human voices. She retracted her hand, the world immediately returning and the sun beating down on her warmly.

She panted slightly, turning her right hand over to stare at her palm. Her fingertips were charred, but they didn't hurt. Raven looked back at the patch, which had begun to disintegrate and grow smaller.

Whatever she had just done... she already regretted it.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch, flipping through channels once more. He sighed and reached over to the water bottle beside him, taking a swig and wiping the excess from his chin with his sleeve. Starfire popped up behind the couch, causing Beast Boy to jump suddenly.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said cautiously. "How are you today?"

_Oh, right_. Beast Boy thought. Another night went by. He hardly even noticed when he was staring at the television and consistently curled up in the same spot on the couch.

He looked over at Beast Boy, arching his neck slightly to look up at her tall frame. "Bout the same as yesterday..." Beast Boy trailed off, "...and the day before that.. and the day before _that_... and the day before **_that_**... _**and**_ the day before _that_." Starfire's smile fell at his sarcastic remark. However, rather than falling into sadness, the corners of her mouth twisted uncharacteristically.

From the other side of the room, Robin and Cyborg watched as Starfire made her way to the other side of the couch. She approached Beast Boy, arms crossed over her torso.

"I am very angry, Beast Boy," Starfire began. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and he started toward Starfire, only to be held back by Cyborg, whose face remained stoic.

On the couch, Beast Boy stared up at Starfire blankly.

The Tamaranean continued. "I am very angry. I am angry, because I try to help. I am angry that you have been moping for weeks, and have not helped when we needed you the most to find Friend Raven." Starfire's voice grew harsher with each word. "I am angry that we have _no answers_ after all this time. And I am angry that I cannot watch my TV shows, because **you** are treating the TV like a _baby blanket_." Beast Boy's ears perked as he listened. "But, I am most angry, because while you are moping around and being sad, because we cannot find Friend Raven, you could have been _OUTSIDE HELPING US FIND FRIEND RAVEN_."

Eyebrows furrowed and Beast Boy stood up with equal frustration. "I did help! I gave you guys all the information I had. I was out there for the first week, looking in every. _single_. _**nook**_. _**and**_. _**cranny**_. And I am not trying to mope around and hog the TV." Beast Boy's eyes watered slightly as he spoke. "And you know what, Star? I'm angry, too." Starfire's arms fell as she watched him. "I'm angry that I did this to Raven. I'm angry that I had to _curse_ her in order to make her like me." Beast Boy bellowed out finally, "And you know why I'm _really_ angry? I'm angry that I fell in love with someone who will **NEVER** love me back." Beast Boy placed his hands on his head, shutting his eyes as he bellowed out a groan with exasperation.

As he groaned, however, he felt a jolt in his head. Almost as if a camera was placed on him without him realizing it. Beast Boy's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Beast Boy, I..." Starfire trailed off.

"Shh."

"Beast Boy, I am sor-,"

"SHH!" Starfire looked over at Robin and Cyborg, who were staring at Beast Boy. The changeling's ears perked as he looked around. After a few moments, he sighed. "Sorry..." He trailed off. "I... I thought... I don't know."

The Tamaranean stepped forward timidly. "Beast Boy... I am sorry," Starfire offered. Beast Boy looked over at her and exhaled.

"No, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, looking away. "I have been moping... I just... haven't really admitted it. I haven't even admitted it to myself..."

"You miss her..." Starfire said. Beast Boy nodded, not wanting to speak. Starfire took another step forward so that she was in front of him. Beast Boy looked over at her as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. For the first time, Beast Boy felt a gentle hug from the taller Titan. With the small squeeze of the embrace, Beast Boy felt the dam holding back the overflowing emotions break. Small tears fell from his eyes as he hugged Starfire back.

"We will find her."

* * *

**My heart. **


	11. Special Mission

**I have renewed gusto, y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But this chapter has been sitting in my Doc Manager for a wa-hile now. I don't like to post until I have some elbow room. Ya know?**

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't used to not knowing. At least, not when it came to sensations. Due to his animalistic genetic makeup, he was more than attuned to his five senses compared to the normal human being.

So, what on Earth had he experienced before?

The changeling stared into the mirror. The steam from the shower had begun to condense onto the mirror, fogging up his reflection. He reached a hand forward, drawing two dots and an upside down C. He stared at the frowning face with his own stoic features.

Anger.

He was angry. However, Beast Boy's heart sunk as he recalled his conversation with his friend. Starfire was only trying to help. He was good at that, wasn't he? Pushing away people that were trying to help when he didn't want to admit he needed it? His lips vibrated as he pushed air through the tiny gap between them with a long exhale. He turned and dropped his towel, pushing back the curtain and raising up a leg inside of the large tub. You'd think that with the budget the city provided them with, they could afford a walk-in shower...

Once he was fully immersed in the warm water tapping against his skin, Beast Boy shut his eyes and placed his face beneath the shower head. The warm water dripped from his head down to his forehead, making tiny streams on his temples and cheeks. The changeling reached up and ran a hand through his spiky hair, feeling the warm water flick from the hairs. With his eyes continuing to be closed, Beast Boy's ear perked up. He paused, eyes opening slowly.

Even with the warm water and steam surrounding him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in reaction to something. Beast Boy lowered his hand and listened, waiting for something to happen. A moment later, he turned, grabbing the shower curtain and yanking it over to the one side of the rack.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Emptiness. Beast Boy stared out at the bathroom, his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought to himself. _What the hell?_ He shook his head and turned his body, closing the curtain once more. Whatever that was, it wasn't friendly.

Once Beast Boy had finished showering, he met his friends out in the Commonroom. Robin was already laying out another plan for how they would track down Raven. Beast Boy approached the counter, looking down at the map of the city Robin had splayed out in the middle of the small circle of Titans.

Starfire smiled gently as Beast Boy approached, welcoming him with forgiving eyes. Beast Boy placed his hands on the edge of the table, leaning forward slightly to watch.

"So," Robin continued, "Beast Boy, what we were thinking was that Raven isn't in Jump City at all." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "We wanted to extend our search farther. There are a few things that I'm thinking about. Let me know what you think."

Ears perking up, Beast Boy looked up at Robin. He was asking him what he thought? That was a new investment. Usually, Robin would blurt out his plans in a hurry, and send off the troops like doves out of a cage at a wedding. With a bit of renewed zeal, Beast Boy listened intently.

Robin continued, his voice clear as he vocalized his explanation. "So," he began, pointing down to a section of the map, "Starfire will be trying East of the city border. We haven't checked out past the mountain range, and she can take an aerial view of the area." Beast Boy nodded, prompting Robin to continue. "Then, I was going to take everything south of the city. We might find some headway past the lake."

"Yeah, cool," Beast Boy chimed in, "But, what do I need to do?"

Masked eyes looked over at Cyborg. The metallic man looked over at Beast Boy. "We want to send you somewhere else." Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy waited for further explanation. "Have you been in Raven's room since she left?"

"Uhhh," Beast Boy began, "Do you _want_ me to be magically tossed out a window?"

Robin shook his head. "No, no. But... there is a possibility that Raven left... her mirror here. Especially if she left so quickly."

"No way." Beast Boy said sadly. "She wouldn't forget that; it's the most important thing to her." Beast Boy stood and crossed his arms over his torso.

Cyborg added, "Well, we gotta check, at least. Could be our only lead." Beast Boy sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hunger. That was the one sensation that Raven couldn't overcome. She laid back on the grass, staring up into the sky. When she had ventured out, she hadn't stopped to grab anything. She had hoped that she wouldn't necessarily need anything, and her primary goal was to get out as quickly as she could.

But, she hadn't anticipated the hunger.

The past few weeks, she had been scavenging berries and some plants. However, she seemingly wiped the area clean of anything that had nutritious value. Her hand fell on her grumbling stomach and she sat up, looking around hopefully. Nothing. She groaned, half expecting that she might see something different from a few minutes ago. Raven looked down at her hand. The charred marks had begun to slither their way up her arm and were now wrapped around her wrist and beneath the sleeves of her leotard. Her mouth twisted as she stared. They didn't hurt, per se. But, they were concerning. No amount of meditating gave her any answer.

Now would have been a great time to have her mirror. Out of all the things she had hoped she brought with her, her mirror was number one. She could find somewhere to eat, and she could find somewhere to sleep. But, she was at a loss for answers without her mirror. She could always try and go back, but there was no doubt they had every eye in the city looking for her now. That was the last thing that she needed.

Raven sighed, feeling her eyes grow heavy in the late afternoon sun. Maybe a small nap... Then she would find some food.

* * *

"Alright, I'll go in first," Beast Boy said, staring at the metal door in front of the two Titans. Cyborg nodded, watching cautiously as Beast Boy raised a hand to push the door. The metal door pushed in slightly before sliding to the right. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room, his nose inhaling the familiar scent of lavender.

He sighed and took a step in, tensing slightly in preparation to disparate on the spot. When he survived his first step in, he entered the room completely. His eyes scanned it carefully, taking in the surroundings. It was still messed up from when Raven had first destroyed in during her trip to Nevermore. The memories came rushing back to his head.

Her dark eyes wide as she screamed. Her arms flailing about, fighting something invisible off.

Beast Boy shook his head slightly, attempting to shake away the haunting memories. From behind him, he heard Cyborg gasp. "There!" His green eyes followed Cyborg as he rushed over to the vanity. To Beast Boy's sheer shock, there lay Raven's mirror, her prized possession, left as if it were no more than any old mirror. But, it wasn't. It was Raven's.

He walked over to Cyborg, reaching out slightly to take the gorgeous, silver mirror from his hands. The sides of the mirror had vine-like designs carved into the silver, and the mirror was hugged safely in the center of the metal. Beast Boy cleared his throat, looking up at Cyborg. "So... what do we do with it?" Cyborg's face twisted a bit as he looked over at Beast Boy. The changeling raised an eyebrow, matching his taller friend's expression. After a few moments, Cyborg's eyes darted down to the mirror and then back up at Beast Boy. The changeling squinted his eyes before they went wide and he shoved the mirror at Cyborg.

"Are you crazy?" the younger man scoffed. "She would murder me." He began to pace around the room, stepping over the various items on the floor; a skill he had become a master at due to the state of his room for many years. "I-I," Beast Boy struggled to form words as he pondered the possibilities. "I don't even know how." He turned to look at Cyborg, hands raising slightly in defeat.

Cyborg exhaled. "I know," He replied, "I know it's probably scary, B. I know that you guys had... something... going on." The metallic man stepped forward, holding out the mirror. "But, you love her, right?" Beast Boy's eyes fell to the floor. Cyborg held out the mirror so that it was gently poking Beast Boy's arm. The shape-shifter glared up at his friend.

A moment passed and Beast Boy rolled his eyes, taking the mirror gently. He looked into, staring at his reflection once more. The condensation from his shower wasn't there to hide his face. So, he stared into his own eyes, now noticing the dark bags under them. _I guess that's what happens when you sleep on your couch for two weeks_.

"I don't know how, dude," Beast Boy said weakly. "Last time, something else dragged us-,"

The world grew dark as Beast Boy felt energy suck him into the reflective void.

* * *

**Your reviews are very much appreciated and loved. Each and every one of you that keeps returning is amazing! I thank you all so much.**


	12. It's Real

**For those of you who have been with me since the beginning, this has been a years worth of work. There have been pauses and ups and downs, but I have finally made it to the end. I have worked on the last chapters for you and am finally completing this fanfiction.**

**Boom. Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Beast Boy knew it was cold. He remembered the feeling of the hard cement road beneath his back as he stretched his arms to either side, rolling them over some rocks. It still amazed him how realistic it all felt, even though it was just in Raven's mind.

Nevermore was unlike any place he had been before. The time he had spent here taught him more about Raven than he thought he would ever know. Emerald eyes opened as he sat up and looked around. The dark void and sole cement road was exactly the same as he remembered. Standing up slowly, Beast Boy's ears stayed at alert, hoping to hear something.

"Turn back," a tiny voice cooed. He looked up, watching the three black ravens repeat the phrase hauntingly. Beast Boy scoffed at them slightly, having heard the phrase before and remembering exactly what the little birds told him to "turn back" from. He could handle anything after his last time in Nevermore.

So, Beast Boy walked. He made small strides as he cautiously look around him to ensure he had no followers. Well, who would follow him besides-

"You are here," a voice said gently from behind him. Beast Boy jumped slightly, raising his hands into the air and turning around promptly. The Raven stared at him from behind her glasses. Beast Boy lowered his hands slowly and cocked his head to the side as he somewhat recognized the Raven.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Um..." he continued to stare. "Were you... expecting me? Um.. which one are you?"

The yellow-cloaked figure stepped closer to him, adjusting her glasses. "Not quite expecting. Hoping," she stared at him with the same power as he stared at her. "If you mean to ask which emotion I am, then I am knowledge."

"Knowledge," Beast Boy repeated, as if to familiarize himself with the sound of calling someone by an improper noun or a concept. "Um," he wasn't even sure where to begin. In fact, why was he here in the first place? He knew Raven probably didn't want to see him, so why had he agreed to jump into the most sacred place she had?

As if reading his mind, Knowledge chimed in, "You are wondering where Raven went." Beast Boy nodded slowly, watching Knowledge walk past him and wave with her hand for him to follow.

"You see," Knowledge responded, "Raven doesn't wish to be found. When we hide, we _hide_. I have no explanation for why she decided to do so, but what I can tell you is that she wants nothing to do with you."

Her words stung Beast Boy as if he had sat on a thousand tiny needles. He looked away solemnly, watching his feet step over tiny rocks and pebbles on the ground. "But," He began, "Don't you guys know everything about Raven?"

"Not everything," Knowledge replied as they walked toward an archway. "We only know what she consciously recognizes."

"Oh."

The two continued to walk, the archway growing closer. "But, no need to fret, Beast Boy. Raven doesn't want anything to do with you, but that doesn't mean you will never find peace." Beast Boy had a difficult time swallowing her words as she spoke. He knew that the curse may have fabricated a bulk of what she had felt, but he never suspected it would have created an entirely new side of her that was... fake.

Raven and fake did not seem to match well.

"I suggest," Knowledge continued slowly as they stood beneath the archway, "That you go home." Beast Boy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he found himself a few steps ahead of Knowledge, feeling her eyes on his back. He tugged at his sleeve and gulped, goosebumps popping up beneath his skin. Beast Boy sensed the familiar sensation that he had experienced in the bathroom. Not one sense that he recognized. That "sixth" sense feeling that he just couldn't decipher.

Beast Boy turned slowly, noticing Knowledge's shadow growing taller in the feint reflection off the cement. Eyes went wide as Beast Boy fully turned, arching his head up to look upon the dark creature before him. His breath caught in his throat, and he backed up a few steps.

Okay, maybe he hadn't seen everything her mind had to offer.

Suddenly, a loud yelp from his right caused him to jump and look over promptly. A long, pale leg swung from seemingly out of nowhere, smacking into the large, dark creature. A green cape bellowed as the tiny figure landed in front of the creature, throwing punches in every which direction.

Beast Boy's eyes continued to stay wide as he saw an orange cape come into his view, catching the creature with a painful uppercut to his... what Beast Boy thought was, at least... his jaw.

The creature hissed and roared, backing up into the void before falling off the cement road into darkness. Beast Boy watched as the two figures turned to look at each other before they fully pivoted to stare at Beast Boy. The changeling was unsure of what to say to break the silence.

That is, until the orange-caped figure let out a long, gurgling burp.

* * *

"You can't just be here, you know," the green-caped Raven, that he knew as Brave now, said as the three walked. The emotions were on either side of Beast Boy, acting as some sort of security.

Rude belched beside him, looking over at Brave as she nodded in agreement. "Not cool, man."

Beast Boy's ears drooped as they walked down the void. "She... really doesn't want me around, does she." It was a statement more than a question.

"It's not that she doesn't want you around," Brave said, attempting to muster up as much "Knowledge"-like energy as she could. "It's just... like... we don't know how we feel. Love is all sorts of confused right now." Beast Boy's ears perked once more upon hearing the name of the emotion in question. He had forgotten that he could potentially talk to Love. Maybe he could get some sort of answer from that emotion.

Beside him, Rude let out a bubbling fart, causing Beast Boy to turn and stare at her for a moment. Well, it was all of Raven's personality broken up. So, he couldn't help but find the flatulent figure beside him endearing. As smelly as she was being. And boy... she was being smelly. Beast Boy chuckled as they continued to walk. "So," Beast Boy began, "About Love-,"

"We don't know if it's a great idea for you to see Love," Rude chimed in, picking some wax from her ear.

Nodding, Brave added, "The only reason we were able to defeat the Creature is because Raven has been away from you for long enough that it grew weaker."

"Oh." He had forgotten that the only reason the curse had become so strong was due to the fact that Raven was consistently resisting... well, him. Now that he wasn't there, there was nothing to resist. "So," Beast Boy continued, "That wasn't Knowledge." The two shook their head. "So... do you know why Raven left?"

Brave looked over at Rude, the look encompassing an entire conversation. "Well," Brave began, "To be frank... We needed to know if the feelings were real or not... and figure out how to get rid of this curse."

"Don't you think she'd figure out if they were real or not way better if she were with me?" Beast Boy asked, beginning to feel desperate. While it brought him some solace to speak with Raven's emotions, he still felt as if there were endless roadblocks and no solutions. Brave stopped and placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy looked over at her, seeing Raven's face staring back at him. He almost felt the urge to wrap her in his arms. But, he knew this wasn't actually Raven in full...

So, he sighed and turned his head back to looking forward. "So, I guess I'll leave," He said defeated.

"That might be bes-,"

"It's him," a voice called from behind them. Beast Boy turned, his eyes falling on a purple-cloaked figure. Beast Boy stared at her, seeing the flush appear on her cheeks. No words needed to be said, he knew that was Love.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered as she slept. Her heart began to race as she squeezed the grass beneath her. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she shot up, looking around. The sky had begun to grow a purple-pink as the sun set. A hand rose to her chest and she felt her heartbeat thump beneath her ribs. Playing with the material, Raven swallowed. Her chest rose as her eyes shut. The air left her lungs shakily, allowing her heart to find a steadier beat.

Something wasn't right. She looked down at her hand where the vine-like black charred marks had reached up to her shoulder. She cringed outwardly. Not that it hurt, but that it was concerning. Raven paused once more, her heart skipping a beat, as if she had seen something alarming.

Planting her hands on the ground beside her and closing her eyes, Raven searched within her. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar changeling's voice appear from deep within her mind. Anger overwhelmed her. How dare he violate her space in such a way? She scoffed and began to chant, allowing herself to enter into her mind. While it wasn't quite the same as entering through her mirror, it would have to do.

* * *

Beast Boy looked over at Love, watching her as she approached him carefully. Brave and Rude took a step back hesitantly. They watched as Love stepped up to Beast Boy, reaching out and placing a hand on his chest. Beast Boy looked down for a moment before looking back up. Love closed her eyes, feeling Beast Boy's heart beneath her own hand.

Emerald eyes watched with confusion as Beast Boy attempted to understand what Love was doing. When the purple-cloaked woman opened her eyes once more, he was met with two sparkling, purple seas. He was unsure of what her look exactly meant. She let his chest go and stepped back, her cheeks flushing. "Um..." Beast Boy began.

"It's real," Love said simply.

Beast Boy was taken aback. What did she mean? Real in him or real in her? He was about to ask when he heard a thumping sound echo throughout the void. The ground shook, and the emotions looked around the dark "sky" around then. Beast Boy stood silently, eyes bouncing from emotion to emotion, waiting for an explanation. From beside him, Rude rubbed her eye, wiping her nose as she continued to stare up above. "It's your lucky day," she finally said.

The ground shook once more as a familiar energy surrounded the group. Beast Boy felt his ears rise as he squinted up into the dark void. "Beast Boy..." The raspy voice swept through the area like a soft summer breeze. Beast Boy stepped forward, as if it would bring him closer to the voice.

"Raven?" He called up.

"Beast Boy, get out," Raven's voice boomed back. Beast Boy recoiled slightly at her tone, looking around at the other three emotions. Brave sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Rude burped loudly, scratching her tush as she watched. From behind him, Love's eyes brimmed with tears.

Beast Boy looked back up into the void, desperately hoping to find Raven within it. "Rae, c'mon. Please," he began with a strong voice, "Let me talk to you. Love just-,"

"Love doesn't know what the hell she's talking about," Raven's said curtly and loudly, causing the ground to tremble once more. Love exhaled shakily, raising a hand to wipe her eye.

Beast Boy felt his feet dangling beneath him. His breath hitched as he looked down to find himself floating. "Wait!" He exclaimed. His body rose higher, beginning to float over the side of the cement pathway. He looked up again, calling into the darkness. "Rae, wait! I miss-," Beast Boy was unable to finish his sentence before he was plopped back on the floor of Raven's room. He looked around, his eyes falling on Cyborg. The metallic man looked down, reaching to hoist Beast Boy to his feet.

"So, no luck, huh?" Cyborg said flatly.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy said, "No... I did have luck. I got an answer."

_It's real. _

Whatever that meant. Regardless, it was an answer. It gave him a way to figure out how to get rid of the curse... supposedly. In any case, those two simple words were a lead.

"It's real."

* * *

**I don't think I have ever uploaded so much in one day.**


	13. Useless Pursuit

**Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"What does that even mean?" Cyborg asked as the two walked down the hallway toward the Commonroom. He watched the changeling walk with renewed fervor; an energy he hadn't seen in him for almost a month. "I thought she didn't want to be found."

The two stopped in front of the door and Beast Boy turned to look up at his friend. "She doesn't," he said with a small smile. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at his friend's expression. He was baffled that Beast Boy processed Raven not wanting to be found as a positive thing. "But, that's not my point," he continued, much to Cyborg's relief, "Raven doesn't want us to find her before she's gotten rid of the curse. I think... I mean, at least what it sounded like in there, was that whatever one of us feels is real."

"Well," Cyborg said, "I mean... yeah. At least, on your end." Beast Boy turned and walked into the Commonroom, gliding down the stairs and toward the computers. Cyborg followed, watching the shorter man take a seat and swivel to face the keyboard. He had opened up a map online. The mouse clicked beneath his hand as he moved the map around the screen, showing various areas and names. "B, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy turned and smiled up at Cyborg. "I'm going to find this witch," he said simply before turning back to zoom into a smaller area of the map. "I'm going to find her and ask her how to reverse this curse."

"And how do you expect to find her?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy ignored him, continuing to swipe the map around until he landed on a wide, green space. "B," Cyborg called again. Beast Boy ignored him. "B." Still silence. Cyborg placed his hands on the chair, swiveling Beast Boy to look at him. "Yo, B!"

The emerald eyes that stared up at him looked hopeful, and Cyborg could not help but feel a pang of sadness for his friend. He knew that what Beast Boy felt was all too real, and he wanted to prove in some capacity that Raven could feel the same way without the impact of some curse.

But, based on his story, it was a ridiculous upbringing.

"You said you couldn't even find the hut. You said nobody had even heard of that old lady," Cyborg reminded him.

Beast Boy seemed didn't waver in the slightest as he replied curtly. "I have to try."

* * *

Raven searched her mind, only feeling her shoulders relax as she no longer sensed the jovial energy she had grown to enjoy so greatly. She shook her head angrily and focused her energy on the three emotions that had spoken to the intruder. _What in Azar's name... are you doing?_ She thought slowly. The angry tone of voice caused a small rift in even Brave's energy.

_Well..._ Brave's voice began to reply. _I mean. He wasn't doing anything bad._

Raven frowned and focused her senses toward Love. _I don't have feelings for him. It's the curse. If it were real..._ Raven trailed off, unsure of how to formulate her sad excuse. She knew she was lying to herself, but she still couldn't admit to any such feelings. It was far too dangerous, especially with this curse. The only thing on her agenda was to rid herself of it. The more Beast Boy stayed away, the weaker it became within her mind.

Love's energy flickered like a candle as Raven felt her own stomach flip._ It's..._ Raven's thoughts trailed off. She outwardly shook her head and sighed. _Whether it's real or not... it isn't worth pursuing. It's dangerous._ With that, Raven felt the world around her reappear. The grass pricked her legs once again, the sound of the pond water bouncing with small fish filled her ears, and the smell of brush tickled her nose.

Raven opened her eyes, exhaling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She slouched forward slightly, playing with the grass in front of her. As if it had waited for her to be paying the right amount of attention, Raven's stomach decided to let out a loud, gurgling grumble. The Empath groaned and stood up, shaking her head as if saying, "Yeah, I hear you."

Pushing herself up from the ground, Raven stood up. She examined her hands once more, sighing as she flipped them over and scanned the vine-like black marks. Reaching into the bag on the ground beside her, Raven held the necklace up to her. She traced the pendant, her thumb feeling the smooth stone below. Guffawing, Raven's hand fell as she stared up at the darkening sky. The Empath held her cloak tighter around her body, the air becoming cold around her. The downside to hiding out in a canyon was that the days were brutally hot, but the nights were far worse.

The beads of the necklace pushed against her skin as Raven's hand tightened slightly. Maybe her time away from the city was over. She couldn't hide if she wasn't finding any answers. She needed more information than what she could collect herself about this necklace.

"I need to destroy you."

* * *

**Ever have something settle in your room but it looks like a ghost moved it?**

**Anyway, here's Wonderwall.**


	14. Abyss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin's face continued to droop as he listened. He was leaned forward with his arms resting on his thighs and his hands dangling in front of him. From the other side of the couch, Beast Boy continued to speak at a rapid pace. He could feel the tender pressure of Starfire's hands behind him, squeezing his shoulders as the three other Titans watched Beast Boy.

"So..." Robin began after Beast Boy finished with a large grin. "You mean to say..." He continued carefully. "That you're going to try and find a mysterious hut." Beast Boy nodded. "That disappeared." Nod. "And nobody has heard of." Nod. "In Africa." Nod. The boy wonder simply watched as Beast Boy leaned forward slightly, his round eyes glossy and his eyebrows lifted with the slightest of hope. Finally exhaling, Robin shook his head. "Beast Boy, that's crazy."

As quickly as his face had been lifted and bright, Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed and he stood angrily. "Why is that crazy?" Robin watched the younger Titan begin to pace beside the coffee table. "How is that crazy, dude? Isn't this all crazy? Aren't _curses_ crazy?"

"B-,"

"No!" Beast Boy hissed. "Fine! Maybe I'm crazy. But, maybe sometimes you need to fight crazy with crazy. I'm going whether you're coming or not." The three remained quiet as Beast Boy turned toward the sliding Commonroom doors, and disappeared into the hallway.

A few moments passed before Robin sat up and looked toward his two friends. "This is crazy, isn't it?" Cyborg shook his head and shrugged, patting Robin's back.

"Guess we're about to fight crazy with crazy."

* * *

The storefront looked quite battered, but not closed for business. Raven adjusted the hood upon her head, scanning the street around her. For mid-afternoon, it was quiet. Not that she was complaining, of course. The Empath then nodded, turning back to face the door. She cleared her throat, pushing the door open so that a small bell rang as she entered.

For a small Jump City store, it looked anachronistic. Raven's eyebrow raised as she peered around the small store, taking in the aisles of fresh fruit and natural grains. Not a single packaged food in sight. On the far side of the store, she could just make out a few shelves housing books and trinkets. The violet haired girl hummed to herself as she walked through the food aisle, grabbing a few apples and peaches as she made her way to the back of the empty store.

Raven waltzed toward the cash register, fruits in hand. Placing the various food on the counter, Raven's head turned each direction, awaiting something to happen. She then crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes dropped to the cash register, noticing a small, silver bell beside it. Raven examined it closely, noticing that the bell wasn't simply silver. It almost looked to be made out of a very tough lead.

Lead? That's an interesting choice for a bell.

Either way, Raven lifted a hand to press down on the top of the bell gingerly. The small ding echoed throughout the store, bouncing off of the wooden walls and floor. A minute went by as Raven was met with silence. She sighed, turning toward the shelves of books and trinkets that were placed near the cash register. Her feet tapped against the wooden floor as she made her way to the shelf.

Gliding her hand over the dark wooden shelf, she scanned the titles. Nothing seemed to ring a bell, but they were all piquing her interest. Looking down a shelf, Raven's head tilted as she gazed at a bowl of stones. Raven felt her hand near the stones, gently picking up one of them. Lifting up to her vision, she examined the stone closely. It was the same consistency and glisten of a diamond, but it was a dark, ebony color. Raven twisted the stone around in her hand, looking at every angle.

"Quiet a lovely gem, the black diamond," A voice suddenly said from beside her. Raven jumped and turned, looking toward the older man. He smiled gently, his wrinkled face lifting. Raven placed the diamond back into the bowl, clearing her throat.

She turned, walking back toward the cashier. "Sorry," she replied, "I was just looking." The man nodded, his grey hair waving upon his head. He took the fruits, gliding them over a scanner beside the register.

"No need to apologize," he smiled. Raven watched him, offering her own small smile. The man watched her curiously, stopping just before the last fruit was scanned. "You look very familiar." He suddenly said, his voice gravelly. Raven shrugged. She was very used to being recognized, even with her hood up. Her purple cloak wasn't exactly a masterful disguise. The man leaned forward slightly, his eyes squinting. "Ah, you're that Raven girl." Raven remained silent as the man scanned the last apple, placing the fruits into a brown paper bag. "Well," he continued casually, "Have you figured it out yet?"

Raven's jaw tensed as she looked back up at him from beneath her hood. "I'm sorry, what?" She replied.

The man chuckled, his tone suddenly a bit darker. Raven felt the hairs behind her neck stand as goosebumps raged over her skin. "Why... you didn't think you could just run away, did you?" Raven backed up slightly, only to bump into a wall that had suddenly appeared only a foot behind her. The Empath's breath hitched as she looked back toward the man, who had begun to grow taller, his face melting from one of a kind older man to a dark shadowy mess.

"You can't run from me, Raven."

* * *

The T-ship was mostly packed by the time Beast Boy had hopped aboard with his map in tow. He quickly unraveled the crinkly map, scanning the images. The map was the savannah just outside the city. The one he ventured to when he had first found the witch. He sighed, tracing the small dashes that were traced upon the map. Each dashed line extended out to different parts of the savannah, stopping with some sort of animal image doodled at the end of the dashes.

Beast Boy's gloved finger traced the map, stopping in the middle of the savannah.

_"STOP IT! STOP!" _

The changeling jumped up, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "Raven?" He whispered. His eyes went wide and he dropped the map, closing his eyes once more. "Talk to me, Rae!" He called. From the back of the ship, Cyborg stood and watched Beast Boy curiously. The changling stood in silence, his lips mouthing something.

Beast Boy's heard thumped within his chest as he awaited something. He would take anything at this point. Any sign. Any message.

_Wood. Shelves. Dark. Scream. Growl. _

Eyes shooting open, Beast Boy turned to look toward Cyborg. "She's in trouble! I know where she is!"

"How?" Cyborg asked, nearing Beast Boy and sitting in the pilot's seat. Beast Boy noticed the two other Titans step into the ship and look toward him.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy replied, "I don't know. But, I know she's not far. She's gotta be in the city somewhere." The three continued to stare at Beast Boy in silence. The changeling suddenly caused them to jump as he exclaimed, "Well, come on! Let's go! Let's scan the city!"

The T-ship's engine roared loudly as it blasted on. From the cockpit, Beast Boy watched as Cyborg turned on a few scanners, images of streets and crossroads emerging upon the control panel. The teen could feel his hands shaking slightly as he turned his head to observe every angle of the city skyscrapers. There was a certain bug inside of him that fluttered, ensuring him that he was on the right path... wherever it would take him.

"B, where are we supposed to even look? We looked everywhere," Robin asked from behind the two.

Starfire stepped forward, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Where do you believe we should go?" Beast Boy smiled toward Starfire before looking back at the city below them. He furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for some sort of sign. Air escaped his nose as Beast Boy exhaled with frustration. When he actually needed a vision, now it wouldn't happen? Wonderful.

The three Titans glanced toward each other, lips pursed as they feared disrupting the changeling's thoughts. Finally, Cyborg groaned. "Man, are you on _hold_?" Beast Boy turned his head toward Cyborg, narrowing his eyes. The metallic man rolled his eyes, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. Beast Boy's eyes shut once more as he awaited something.

"Just... just wait." Robin felt a small warmth in his gloved hand and peered down, seeing Starfire slide her hand into his. He squeezed it reassuringly, passing a small smile over to her. Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes reopened and he turned toward the wheel. "We need to go downtown."

Raising an eyebrow, Starfire queried, "We are no longer venturing to Africa?"

"No," Beast Boy replied eagerly. His words were quick as he spoke. "She's here. She's in the city. She's downtown."

Nodding curtly, Robin gestured to the door of the T-ship. "Lead the way, B." Beast Boy stepped in front of them and exhaled.

"Alright," he said shakily. "Titans... Go!" A sense of pride swept through the three as they followed closely behind the changeling. Starfire quickly carried Robin through the sky as Cyborg clung closely onto Beast Boy's pterodactyl talons. The skyscrapers beneath them sped by, cars the size of ants from their viewpoint. Starfire's green eyes scanned the streets below desperately, silently hoping one of them would find what Beast Boy was leading them toward.

Wind whipped jet black hair as Robin reached down to open his communicator. Still no signals from Raven. He sighed and shook his head, only to look up and realize they were heading back down to the concrete. His feet met the ground as Starfire landed gingerly beside him.

Beast Boy's ears were perked as he stood in the middle of the silent intersection. The red light blinked, as if counting the seconds it took Beast Boy to find his footing. He closed his eyes once more, attempting to shut out the sound around him. He suddenly jumped, hearing one more yelp. He pivoted on his feet, turning around to face a quite unsubstantial looking building.

Robin watched as Beast Boy started toward the building. "Um... B, are you sure this is right?" He called after him. Beast Boy simply gestured for them to follow as he faced the small door leading into the side of the building. If his heart beat any faster, it would escape his chest as Beast Boy reached toward the small knob. It turned quietly, and the door creaked open to reveal darkness.

The three Titans stood behind him, anxiously waiting for something to happen. "B..." Cyborg whispered, "Something doesn't seem right to me, man." Regardless of the anxiety filling the heroes, Beast Boy pushed on and took a small step into the building.

Starfire furrowed her brows, stepping in front of Robin and Cyborg. She walked beside Beast Boy and ignited a starbolt around her hand in hopes of lighting their way. Beast Boy nodded curtly over to her, showing silent gratitude. "Beast Boy," Starfire whispered, "It is very quiet in here... I fear that it is almost... far too quiet."

Beast Boy sighed and looked over at her, stopping in his tracks. "You're right," he replied in a hush. "What do you think we should do?" He looked toward the Tamaranian, his eyes bright with hope. The young woman thought for a moment before exhaling.

"I believe..." she began, "That this is suspicious." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. He looked back at the two men behind them, who continued to follow.

Starfire watched as Beast Boy suddenly continued to walk. She reached forward, grabbing his forearm. Beast Boy looked over, releasing his arm gently. "Wait here. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Robin and Cyborg stood beside Starfire as Beast Boy took a few steps forward. Shaking her head, Starfire opened her mouth. Before any words could escape her lips, the building shook.

* * *

**Yeah.**


	15. The External Catalyst

**I feel like I could have finished this so much sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Come back!" Cyborg called. Beast Boy's eyes widened as they darted around the dark building. He took a few steps back toward his friends, only to be stopped by a wall blocking his path. "B!" Cyborg's voice called.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelped. "Where have you gone!"

Beast Boy banged on the stone wall. "I'm here! You guys just find a way out! I'm looking for Raven!" He could hear the muffled voices behind the wall muttering to each other as they discussed escape tactics.

**_No need to look far..._**

Jumping, Beast Boy turned and slammed his back into the wall. His chest continued to rise and fall before it suddenly slowed, his eyes resting on a familiar figure. The girl was chained to the stone wall on the other side of the room, kneeling on her knees. Only a small flame from a dark candle lit the cavern. It illuminated its surroundings, showing Raven's violet hair hanging in front of her face as her head hung low.

Beast Boy gasped, running forward and wrapping his arms around Raven's body. He knelt across from her, inhaling her scent. "Rae, Rae, are you okay?" He whispered. Beast Boy leaned back and reached forward, attempting to brush her hair away from her face. It was cold and wet as if it were covered in old tears. "Rae..." he whispered.

"Oh, Beast Boy..." a snakelike voice escaped Raven's lips as she continued to look down. Beast Boy's hands fell to his side and his eyes widened. The light shone on Raven's lips, showing a small, crooked smile etched upon them. Beast Boy's pulse quickened as he watched the Empath in front of him. "You think... she ever actually cared for you." The voice was coming from Raven, but it was dark and gravelly.

The changeling gulped and muttered out softly. "Raven?" Raven's head lifted to show a pair of yellow eyes. The smile widened so that it looked to split her face in two.

"Not anymore," she hissed. As a hand wrapped around Beast Boy's throat, he realized his situation. The Witch had found a way to overcome Raven's mind. The chains disappeared from the wall as The Witch stood up, carrying Beast Boy with her. Raven's hand was warm with sweat as The Witch squeezed Beast Boy's throat.

Beast Boy felt his body morph as he slid down to the floor and slithered off to a corner. "You can't hide from me, Beast Boy. I have your little friend. And I will have you, too." The Witch turned, Raven's violet hair whipping around her as an inexplicable gust wind began to spin around the room. Beast Boy slithered away, narrowly escaping a hand reaching out in his direction.

"Why do you think I've been hunting you down and sending you all these messages?" The Witch continued to cackle. "Your stupid lovey-dovey brain just couldn't resist saving you poor, precious Raven." Beast Boy felt his blood boil at the words. "What a ridiculous excuse for a witch she is. She couldn't even break this basic curse." Something slammed beside him as Raven's body grew taller before him.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself as he looked up at the cloaked figure. The Witch cackled again as she grew taller and taller. Dark tentacles began to burst out from beneath the cloak and snake around the room. Beast Boy stepped back, his back hitting the wall once more.

"That's what happens when you force someone to fall in love with you," The Witch screeched with glee, a tentacle swooping forward and grabbing Beast Boy's waist. The changeling could only stand dumbfounded as the dark tentacle wrapped around his waist and he was lifted into the air.

His voice boomed back angrily. "But, I didn't force her! She does love me!" The Witch's laugh was akin to nails on a chalkboard as it rolled on and was separated with screeches and screams.

"You'd like to think so, you stupid, love-stricken boy." The Witch slammed Beast Boy into the wall. causing him to groan in pain at the impact.

Beast Boy hissed through grit teeth. "S-she did! She just kept saying she didn't! She just-," Beast Boy paused with realization. "She pretended it wasn't real... That's what made you stronger. So... admitting it... might make you weaker." The Witch was far too busy laughing and slamming its tentacles around to hear Beast Boy's realization.

Stomach lifting, Beast Boy found himself being hoisted into the air once more and slammed down onto the floor. He yelled out, eyes shut as he felt his arm crack. "RAVEN!" He yelled. "If you can hear me! Please, hear me! You have to admit that you feel something for me! Anything!"

"What?!" The Witch screeched.

Beast Boy braced himself once more as he was slammed into another wall. "I can't do anything to make this stop!" He carried on. "You have to do it yourself! Denial made her strong! Admitting will make her weak! AH!" Beast Boy was slammed down on something else. His ears rang as he kept his eyes tightly closed.

"Raven please..." Beast Boy croaked out, feeling his chest sting as he inhaled. "I love you... I thought of you every day when I was away." The tentacle loosened slightly as he spoke. "I would look up at the stars and wonder if you saw what I saw."

"NO!" The Witch screamed.

Smiling slightly, Beast Boy felt a small tear stream down his cheek. "I remember looking at these... amazing animals... and wanting to tell you about them... And I remember looking up at the moon and hoping that you were sleeping well." The tentacle loosened more as The Witch screamed before him.

"And when I told you I didn't love you," Beast Boy felt his throat tighten. "I-I... I didn't mean that. I was hurting. I'm so sorry." The Witch screeched once more, its tentacles retreating beneath the cloak. Beast Boy fell to the ground, his head hitting the concrete. Through blurry vision, he turned to watch as the figure shrunk down to size and the screams began to slow.

His eyes grew heavy as he inhaled another painful breath and was met with a black darker than the room around him.

* * *

_Gasp_.

Sitting up straight, eyes blinked furiously in an attempt to adjust to the darkness. Hands extended out, feeling the cold concrete and broken stone. A small light began to show as the tiny candle lay the corner of the room, hanging on by a small inferno. Eyes widened as the ground scuffed beneath them while they shuffled toward the candle.

Reaching forward, the hand lifted the candle slowly, the flame increasing in size.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven whispered. She turned quickly, looking at the body lying a few feet away from her. "Beast Boy..." she called gently.

She crawled over, kneeling beside the changeling. Raven's heart sank as she looked down at the figure. His breathing was light and labored, while his eyebrows were furrowed in agony. Biting her lip, she placed the candle beside her. Her hands brushed over Beast Boy's torso, feeling the broken ribs. She exhaled shakily, her hand brushing down his arm only to retreat when she felt the misplaced bone.

"What did you do..." She whispered. Her hands glowed as she extended them out, a few seconds passed by and she noticed Beast Boy's breathing slow and soften a bit. His face relaxed as the pain was lifted off of him. Raven shivered from the depleted energy as she picked up the candle once more.

Turning her head, she noticed a small glimmer off to the side. She blinked a few times, noticing the necklace laying on the ground. The beads were shattered and the pendant was cracked. Raven felt for any extra energy or external catalyst that could trigger anything within her. Once she was certain the energy from the necklace was gone, Raven sighed.

"Rae?" A voice whispered. Violet hair twirled as Raven faced the young man once more. Beast Boy began to lift himself to a seated position. His green eyes looked away awkwardly. "I-I-'m really so-,"

If the world wasn't so dark, one could see the fireworks that exploded within their chests. The light from the candle disappeared as Raven threw it to the ground and replaced it with Beast Boy's shoulders. Her lips were soft against his as she ran a hand through his smooth hair. Beast Boy reached up, holding Raven's cheek gently as he welcomed her warmth. After a few moments, Raven moved away and leaned her forehead against Beast Boy's.

"I love you, too."

Beast Boy smiled widely, feeling Raven lean back in for a kiss. The two embraced tightly, feeling their bodies crush against each other. Suddenly, the building began to shake again. The two jumped, looking around and holding each other tightly.

Their eyes squinted as light suddenly shone through from the outside.

"We're coming, guys!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he watched Cyborg's cannon begin to rev up.

Starfire gasped, "Stop, stop! Cyborg, look!" Cyborg lowered his cannon, three pairs of eyes resting on the couple.

"Oh," Cyborg mumbled.

"You are safe!" Starfire smiled widely, running inside and wrapping her arms around the pair. "It is gone?"

Raven replied, "It's gone. Forever."

Robin smiled widely, nodding as they stood up hand in hand. "I'm happy for you guys," He called over to them.

"Yeah, same here!" Cyborg grinned widely. "But, can we get the show on the road? I think I left the T-Ship on." He peered around the building. "We're done here, right?"

Beast Boy chuckled as he and Raven followed Starfire out to the sidewalk. "Yeah, we're done here."

"Good, let's go," Cyborg said. "Maybe we could stop for pizza."

Robin followed beside Cyborg, wrapping an arm around Starfire's waist. "I thought you said you left the T-Ship on."

"Yeah, but it's been running for this long."

"It is probably already out of the gaz."

"Gas."

"Gas?"

Raven smirked and shook her head at her friends. She then felt a a hand squeeze her own. She turned and looked toward Beast Boy, the light shining on his face. She felt her cheeks warm as she smiled softly. Above the pair, a lamp shattered. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy stepped forward, tucking a piece of hair behind Raven's ear. The Empath smirked, welcoming Beast Boy's lips again.

Through kisses, Beast Boy began to chuckle. Raven raised an eyebrow and leaned back, eyeing him incredulously. "What?" She asked.

"A joke wouldn't do it huh?" Beast Boy laughed. "I had to get you a possessed necklace and almost die? That's what won you over? Dude."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She smirked and felt Beast Boy pull her back in, enveloping her in his arms and showing no sign of letting go. And Raven was more than alright with that sentiment.

* * *

**Anyway, here's Africa by Toto.**

**Review if you'd like. But I made it to the finish line, y'all! Thank you for those who stuck with my craziness. It really has been a ride and a half. And a year in the making. Finally adding this to the "complete" filter!**

**Anyway, here's Don't You Want Me by The Human League.**


End file.
